Virtud y Pecado
by Klarie
Summary: Jacob nunca llegó a tiempo para salvar a Bella del acantilado. Otra persona, sin embargo, lo hizo en su lugar, haciendo que ella pagara un terrible precio por estar viva. Ésta persona es un ángel, pero uno muy distinto a los demás. Edward
1. Chapter 1

**_Antes que nada, este es el primer fic de Crepúsculo que escribo y publico. Estoy muy nerviosa por ello, y además, que no se si me he metido bien el personaje de Bella,si no es así, lo lamento._ **

**Summary: _Jacob nunca llegó a tiempo para salvar a Bella del acantilado. Otra persona, sin embargo, lo hizo esta en su lugar, haciendo que ella pagara un alto precio por estar viva. Esta persona es un ángel, pero uno muy distinto a los demás. _**

**_Años mas tarde, la batalla entre criaturas parece estar en sus mejores momentos. Edward y Bella volverán a encontrarse, aunque cada uno de un lado contrario. ¿Podrá su amor superar todos estos obstáculos?_ **

**_Por otro lado, todo pertenece a _Meyer_, ella creo los personajes (aunque hay algunos mios) y al perfecto de Edward Cullen_**

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos no supe identificar el lugar en el cual me encontraba. El cuerpo me dolía, todo, mi piel, mis huesos, como si me hubiera dado un buen golpe al chocar contra algo. "Y valla que me lo había dado" me dije mentalmente al recordar perfectamente cuando me había tirado del acantilado.

Me incorporé, torpemente mientras trataba de enfocar algo de familiaridad del ambiente. El bosque, el bosque por el cual…Negué con la cabeza inmediatamente, mientras trataba de apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Veo que estas despierta- susurró entonces una voz y levante el rostro. Un joven mas o menos de mi edad, pelo rubio cobrizo y sorprendentes ojos verdes me miraba fijamente, estudiando mi rostro, desde el árbol más cercano.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunté curiosa, mientras sentía como el cuerpo me daba vueltas y mas vueltas.

-Soy Leonardo- me tendió la mano mientras se acercaba a mí. No sabía si formaba parte del saludo o me iba ayudar a levantarme. De todas maneras se la estreche y pude sentir para mi asombro como era tan fría y tan dura como la de los vampiros. Nuestras manos hicieron un leve sonido al chocar que también extrañó.

-Bella Swan- susurré aún levemente confundida

-¿Te sientes mejor, Bella Swan?

-Un poco- hice una mueca mientras me levantaba. No me sentía mal, pero tampoco bien del todo aunque tenía mucha energía recorriendo mi cuerpo, como si algo fluyera a través de mis venas con una rapidez que me hacia estremecer durante algunos segundos.- ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunté mientras miraba mis manos, mas suaves y mas perfectas de lo normal.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- inquirió el, de forma curiosa

Negué con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar por el paisaje. No me costaba identificar mucho donde estábamos, era muy cerca de donde alguna vez habían vivido los Cullen anteriormente. Pensar en ello abrió nuevamente la herida que tenía en el pecho. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmet. Carlisle. Esme. Sus nombres se repetían con una velocidad alarmante y luego, como si algo se hubiera clavado, quizá mas hondo, mi conciencia repitió el nombre de mi salvación. Jacob Black.

No pude evitar lanzar un sollozo al recordar que la última vez que había sabido de mi mejor amigo este estaba arriesgando su vida por mí dándole caza a Victoria. Me estremecí al imaginarme su figura, salvaje, descontrolada, letal.

La última vez que recuerdo me tire de un acantilado- hablé, mirando a Leonardo con suspicacia- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí¿Como es que estoy viva?

En cierto modo me enfadaba que me hubiera quitado la oportunidad de morir, de no volver a pisar esta tierra, pero me había salvado,_ él _había interrumpido mi monótona vida para arrebatarme de las manos la oportunidad que tenía de aliviar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Es una larga historia- me dijo, sonriendo

-Tengo tiempo

El me miró, entre divertido y preocupado, pero tras meditar unos segundos se acerco a mi, me tomó delicadamente del brazo y me hizo avanzar unos pasos.

-¡Hey!- protesté, intentando soltarme- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Quieres respuestas ¿no? pues te las voy a dar-Seguimos forcejeando un par de minutos, mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban pesadamente uno con el otro, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta fuerza pero me estaba ayudando de mucho.

-¡Esta ya quieta Bella!- dijo al fin, lanzando un suspiro-

-¡Quiero saber donde me llevas!- exigí. No sabía que era, pero sentía que algo grande estaba apunto de suceder.

-Limítate a seguirme- me respondió con voz grave y decidí que lo mejor era hacerle caso¡Aunque que ni siquiera se atreviera a ponerme otra mano encima!

Avanzamos por el bosque, y sentí como mi cuerpo flotaba, era extraño, como si no hubiera mas carga que mi propia conciencia. Escuché, como el sonido del rio indicaba que nos estábamos acercando. Por lo que, también a la casa de los Cullen.

Algo volvió a doler dentro de mí, pero luego de haberme tranquilizado seguí a mi "salvador" que en esos momentos miraba su reflejo en el rio con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. Intrigada, me puse por detrás, intentando verme yo también.

Lo primero que me devolvió la mirada fueron unos grandes y saltones ojos verdes. Mi rostro, en forma de corazón había sufrido un cambio al estar con rasgos más finos, puros, como si solo la perfección se reflejara en cada una de mis facciones. Mis cabellos ondulados, castaños emitían un extraño brillo a la poca luz que se colaba por los arboles.

Asustada, di dos pasos atrás. Leonardo giró su rostro, clavando sus esmeraldas brillantes y profundas en las mías.

-¿Vampiro?- me atreví a preguntar mientras involuntariamente mientras sentía como el terror recorría por mi cuerpo, al igual que la adrenalina.

Leonardo negó tristemente con la cabeza mientras me miraba con resignación.

-Ángel, Bella, ahora eres un ángel.

* * *

**_Bien, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Espero criticas de todas_**

**_Besos_**

**_Magda_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pido disculpas de antemano pero estaba un poco complicada con otro de mis fics y el tiempo no me favorecía con este. Ahora que terminé con el otro prometo dedicarme mas a este. **_

_**Con respecto al capítulo de hoy es como un cap de "transición" es solo para que se explique un poco la historia y de que va. En el próximo veremos a los Cullen en completo o por lo menos estoy trabajando para que la visión de Edward me quede bien.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los post a Aradia Gaunt, Aguus, Dark Angel, Nadia, Arsa, Katurix y Emykull¡Intentaré no decepcionarlas!**_

* * *

Por un momento me quedé en blanco, mirándole con cara de boba¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? _"Mi ángel"_ la voz aterciopelada de Edward retumbando en mi cabeza me hizo mas daño del que hubiera esperado y al parecer, Leonardo vio la mueca que se me formó en los labios.

-Lo siento Bella, no debí habértelo dicho de esa forma…perdóname

-No pasa nada- intenté balbucear- me ha quedado claro que estas completamente loco de atar

-¿No me crees?-algo había en su expresión que me hizo dudar. Estaba apenado, como se vería si estuviera teniendo una lucha interna dentro de él. Negué lentamente con la cabeza

-Quizás crees que lo dijo metafóricamente- Una voz proveniente de los árboles me hizo pegar un salto. Una hermosa muchacha de pelo rojizo, como el del vino, con unos ojos verdes me miraba con arrogancia y con un gesto de diversión en su rostro. Estaba cruzada de brazos, como esperando que le contestara inmediatamente.

No lo hice, le sostuve la mirada, desafiante, algo poco característico en mí, pero de alguna u otra forma su aspecto no me inspiraba miedo o respeto.

-No es hora de que vengas Anne- La voz de Leonardo, suave, me sacó de mis pensamientos y a los pocos segundos el se encontraba a mi lado, con aspecto cuidadoso –Hay que tener cuidado con la manera en que se le va a decir

-¿Decir¿Decirme que?- pregunté a la vez, confundida

-…No quiero que ninguno se aparezca hasta que ella esté preparada para verlos- Me ignoró olímpicamente, solo haciendo que mi ira aumentara mas al igual que mi curiosidad.

La chica llamada Anne rio, con una risa infantil que me pareció imposible de que un cuerpo como el de ella lo emitiera.

-No veo el por que de esperar- otra voz hizo que mis ojos se giraran automáticamente. Un joven moreno me sonreía traviesamente mientras se acercaba, parecía unos años mayor que los demás, aunque en estatura no era mayor a la de la muchacha. Había algo raro en él por que sus esmeraldas parecían cargadas de sentimiento, de vida, ciertamente…extraño, considerando que si era un vampiro (la sola posibilidad me hacía estremecer) ellos estaban…muertos, aunque tampoco estaban vivos.

Leonardo gruñó y por un momento tuve la visión de Edward haciendo exactamente lo mismo cuando encontramos a Victoria, a James, a Laurent.

Eso solo logró que mi estado de ánimo empeorara.

-¿Me van a explicar de una vez, todo esto?- pregunté mientras intentaba respirar. Valla ironía, si era un vampiro no era esa una de mis necesidades ¿Es que acaso, aún siendo una inmortal, iba a tener tanta mala suerte de tener mis habilidades humanas?

- Bella, querida,- llamó Leonardo haciendo que le mirase con rapidez- Bella se que no nos crees, pero es la verdad, eres un ángel…

- De los mejores- interrumpió el chico moreno haciendo que Anne le fulminara con la mirada-

- U-un momento¿No era un vampiro?- pregunté dándome cuenta enseguida de las muecas que los otros dos hacían.

- No nos compares con esos, Bella…

- ¡Cállate ya Louis! Bien…- Leonardo suspiró- Bella, cariño, no nos odies por esto¿vale?-

¿Pero quien se creía este tipo¿Cómo es que se atrevía a llamarme de ese modo? Ni siquiera lo había acabado de conocer…

-Primero, no eres un vampiro, eres un ángel, tienes que creernos por que tal como crees que los vampiros y los hombres lobo existen también existimos nosotros…

Anne volvió a reír, contrarrestando con su expresión anterior y me miró con expresión divertida.

-Segundo, no somos quizá como los hubieras imaginado ¿no? bien… eso… tiene una explicación- parecía que se esforzaba por sacar una conclusión que me ayudara a comprender pero mi mente estaba en blanco.- No tenemos alas ni somos criaturas divinas, me atrevería a decir, que somos mas humanos que cualquier otra criatura. Fuimos creados para venir a esta tierra a detener la guerra de las criaturas que está pronto a ocurrir, creo que te haz familiarizado con los dos bandos ¿no?

Por un momento dejé de respirar, esto era la cosa mas absurda que me habían dicho alguna vez. Bien, le había creído a Jacob cuando me dijo lo de su licantropía por que bueno…era Jacob y le había creído a Edward de que era un vampiro por que me lo había demostrado con sus cualidades que no eran para nada humanas, pero ¿esto¿Un ángel? A esos tres nunca los había visto en toda mi vida y a pesar de que en cierta forma yo estaba cambiada no podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo.

- Un momento… pero eso no puede ser posible…-intenté contradecir. Louis bufó, exasperado. Anne rodó los ojos. Leonardo me miró, analizando mi expresión.

-Va a ser difícil que nos crea León, perdemos el tiempo- murmuró Louis- vas a tener que dejarle para que ella se de cuenta por si misma

-¡No haré eso!

-Pues entonces mas te vale que te crea ahora, recuerda que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de partir…

-¿Partir?- pregunté pero ninguno tomó mi acotación como necesaria. Eso aumentó más mi enfado.

-Lo se, lo se, pero no quiero que…

-Oh vamos, tiene que creerlo y la única forma es esa…

-¡Vamos a ser el ridículo Louis!

Los tres me miraron, enfadados de distintas maneras. ¿Cómo esperaban que creyera lo que me estaban diciendo? Estaban completamente locos.

-Un momento- atajé- Pruébenme que lo que me dicen es cierto.

Leonardo me miró, cansado.

-Ven- me indicó entonces levantándose y empezando a caminar. Le seguí y me maravillé que no haya tropezado ni una sola vez. Aún así no lo creía.

Caminamos y caminamos y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que estaba bastante lejos llegamos al acantilado en menos de cinco minutos. ¿Cómo había pasado? Miré interrogante a mi acompañante pero este solo se encogió de hombros

-Anda a la punta- ordenó

-¿Qué?

-¡Camina Bella!

Hice lo que me indicaba y caminé hasta la punta, el olor del mar me embriagó aunque ahora me pareció más fuerte y molesto.

-Compruébalo- me dijo entonces y sin darme tiempo de decir algo me había lanzado al vacío.

Esperé el duro golpe pero este no llegó. Más bien creo que parecía una idiota al hacerlo pero cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Al ver que nada pasaba me atreví a mirar y me vi que mis pies estaban tocando tierra firme otra vez, que estaba en la arena y que Louis y Anne me miraban sonrientes.

-Como…

-Ya te lo he dicho Bella, eres un ángel.

Y esta vez no me quedó ninguna duda, el solo ver sus ojos me lo confirmaba.

* * *

**_Espero que haya quedado decente y que algunas de las dudas que dejó el capítulo anterior hayan sido resueltas, cualquier cosa, sugerencia o preguntas me las hacen y no tendré ningun problema en contestarlas. _**

**_¡El próximo capítulo será sobre Edward y los Cullen! _**

**_Besos_**

**_Magda_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Gracias a todas por sus post, ahora actualizé mas rápido¿Mejor? Espero que la visión de Edward me haya quedado bien, enserio que lo espero. _**

**_Gracias a todas, Aguus, nadia, samanta, esme y malfoy.girl.potter ¡Espero no decepcionarlas con este Edward!_**

**_Disclaimer: Todo, todo pertenece a Meyer excepto los personajes creados por mi_**

* * *

Sabía que esto no estaba bien, algo empezó a molestarme desde esa visión que Alice tuvo de tirarse del dichoso acantilado hace cinco años atrás y no quería dejar de estar presente en cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

Rosalie había telefoneado a Bella por petición de Carlisle, al día siguiente y ella había contestado feliz. Basta decir que habíamos colgado inmediatamente. Estaba bien, aunque Alice no pudiera verla en sus visiones, ella estaba viva y eso era suficiente parar vivir el ritmo agónico de mi muerte.

Sabía que ahora no podía volver, ahora menos que nunca que sabía que Bella estaba con vida y feliz, sabía que debía dejarle en paz, que nunca volviera a aparecerme por su vida. "Será como si nunca hubiese existido"

¡Cuanto me había servido esa maldita frase! Me recordaba a cada momento que no tenía por que interrumpir en su vida, que ella debía ser humana, que debía probar cosas que conmigo nunca hubiera podido experimentar.

¡Quizás, ahora, estuviera comprometida con Mike Newton! O quizá simplemente estaba en Phoenix con su madre terminando la carrera universitaria que hubiera elegido.

Pero oh, cuando dolor me había causado el separarme de ella. Había estado un año y medio lejos de mi familia hasta que volví para enterarme que Alice la había visto tirándose al abismo y lo único que pensé en ese entonces era tomar el primer avión a Italia y entregarme a los Vulturis

Sin embargo ahora, ahora que tan solo estaba empezando una eternidad lejos de mi amor, ahora que estaba intentando por todos los medios buscarla desesperadamente algo surgía de la nada y me lo impedía. Una estupida guerra.

Carlisle me había hablado de aquello hace muy poco y había convenido que lo mejor era ir a donde Aro, Marco y Cayo para saber un poco mas. ¡Como si fuera una idea que se pudiera siquiera pensar! Era un suicidio...

-Edward- la voz de Alice me extrañó por completo,sobresaltandome-

-¿Pasa algo?

-Edward algo le ha pasado a Bella.

Y nuevamente con lo mismo, mi hermana no había dejado de decir eso desde que perdió sus visiones en donde su amiga aparecía.

- Alice, sabes que debes dejarla en paz- murmuré dejando bien claro mi punto de vista

- ¡Pero han pasado cinco años sin noticias!- gritó desesperada.

- Y pasarán otros veinte mas- contradije- Me alegro que haya dejado de salir en tus visiones, por el motivo que sea, me alegro por que no debemos inmiscuirnos en su vida, no debemos Alice...

- Sabes que esto no es normal- me habló cuando me dispuse a fijar la atención en el cielo azul.

- No me importa- mentí sin mirarle

- No finjas, se que por dentro estas luchando las ganas de irte corriendo a Forks ahora mismo, a pesar de que estamos en un avión en movimiento- Y en efecto, estábamos rumbo a Italia, sabía que debía dejar perfectamente claro que ella no me importaba... sabía que si volvía a escuchar su nombre era capaz de tirarme del avión y como había dicho Alice, correr ha Forks.

Me limité a contestarle con un gruñido bajo. Ella bufó exasperada mientras se sentaba hacia el otro lado, dándome la espalda.

Por un momento la curiosidad me invadía cuando mi hermana mencionaba que Bella no estaba en sus visiones, varias veces Jasper me había mirado de reojo al notar toda la oleada de sentimientos encontrados que se producían en mi interior.

El sonido de una mujer diciendo en dos idiomas que estábamos llegando y que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones hizo que en el asiento tras de mi Emmet soltara una pequeña carcajada y que Rosalie le riñera por eso. Era obvio, aunque el avión se estrellara en plena ciudad seríamos los únicos sobrevivientes, eso estaba claro.

Empezamos a descender lentamente y vi que estábamos en Florencia. No era primera vez que la veía, ya habíamos venido otras veces, pero era la molesta luz solar la que me tenía intrigado. ¿Como le iba hacer Carlisle para que pasáramos desapercibidos?

Mi pregunta quedó completamente respondida cuando apareció ante Alice y yo y nos explicó que Rosalie iba a ir por un coche para llegar a Volterra y que debíamos permanecer en el aeropuerto hasta que eso ocurriera.

Realmente habíamos ido de caza hace dos días y por lo menos Jasper no estaba tan sediento para intentar tirarse sobre alguien en este lugar lleno de gente. De todas formas, Alice y yo estábamos al pendiente de cualquier indicio de que no fuera así.

Odiaba ese trabajo, por que suponía también que mi propia sed aumentara a niveles insuperables y nadie era conciente de que eso ocurría. Confiaban en mi mas de lo debido.

Cuando Rosalie llegó con una gigante camioneta nueva de color rojo, con los vidrios polarizados, tuve que contenerme de rodar los ojos. ¿Algo menos llamativo, quizás?

Nos subimos rápidamente tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, era grande, bastante para que cupiéramos todos sin problemas. El cuerpo frágil y delgado de Alice no era problema, mas bien el fortachudo de Emmet era el que ocupaba su propio espacio por lo que el fue adelante, claro, elogiando cada uno de los aparatos que salieran a la vista del vehículo. A veces me preguntaba si mi hermano tenía una mentalidad de cinco años o era un vampiro de ya bastantes décadas.

Esme a mi otro lado, iba mirando con ternura como Emmet decía con emoción contenida que le gustaría un auto así para la próxima navidad mientras que Rosalie le mascullaba entre dientes que ese sería su regalo.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la ciudad de los Vulturi, Volterra y esto ya me estaba empezando a cansar. Carlisle indicó que nos estarían esperando así que no tuvimos mas remedio que dirigirnos a una zona en donde los árboles estaban cubriendo casi todo el terreno y en donde una pareja de jóvenes que mas bien parecían niños nos esperaban ocultos en la oscuridad.

-Alec, Jane, un verdadero gusto- susurró con cuidado mi padre mientras caminaba con paso grácil hacia ellos. Le seguimos a una distancia prudente. Jane tenía el pelo corto y lacio de color castaño y unos labios bastante carnosos para poder pasar como una niña pequeña. Alec, en cambio, parecía la copia gemela de ella pero había diferencias en los labios y en la contextura.

-Carlisle- susurró Jane mostrando su perfecta dentadura- Llegan a tiempo, Aro les está esperando

-Guíanos-

Volvió a empezar la caminata, hasta que, en medio del bosque, ambos vampiros levantaron una especie de trampilla oculta, haciendo que bajáramos todos antes de poder cerrarla.

Podía sentir los pensamientos de mis hermanos todos a la vez, cual de todos mas sorprendido y a la vez, confundidos, mirando como entrabamos por un túnel y pasábamos puertas tras puertas.

El solo sonido de las gotas de quien sabe donde interrumpían el silencio que había empezado a surgir. Esme y Carlisle iban delante, seguidos por Jasper y Alice y yo y finalmente, atrás, iban Emmet y Rosalie. Para Emmet esta "aventura" había dejado de ser divertida y solo se limitaba a seguir en silencio las órdenes que Jane y Alec nos daban a seguir.

Pronto vislumbramos una puerta que me parecía haber visto en otro lugar, entramos con delicadeza y nos encontramos con un cuarto bastante grande y con un ventanal bastante grande que dejaba rastro de luminosidad.

-¡Carlisle Cullen!- gritó entonces una voz emocionada y me di cuenta de la gente que estaba en el lugar, no pasarían un puñado de doce personas. El que había emitido esa voz un tanto chillona no podía ser otro que Aro. Tenía la piel apergaminada, traslucida, nada en comparación con nosotros.

Detrás de el, aparecieron dos hombres que identifiqué como Marco y Cayo, de una piel igualmente de parecida a la de su hermano. El trío que Carlisle tenía en su despacho estaba ahora mirándonos de manera curiosa y con ansias.

-Aro, Marco, Cayo- Mi padre asintió con la cabeza mirando fijamente a cada uno de los tres por largos y pausados minutos- Agradezco que nos hayan aceptado aquí por un tiempo, aunque solo serán unos pocos días, ya sabes

-Si y lo lamento- Aro sonrió mientras sus ojos se posaban en Jasper, luego en Alice y finalmente en mi- Sería una verdadera grata sorpresa si se quedaran, ya sabes que esta es su casa cuando quieran, Carlisle

-Gracias, pero como te dije, solo estamos aquí para informarnos sobre la guerra…

-Ah si, la guerrilla, la guerrilla- susurró mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos como restándole importancia- ¿Qué les interesa saber?

-¿Contra quien será?- preguntó entonces Esme hablando por primera vez

-Oh será extremadamente fácil, querida, será contra unos revoltosos…son los ángeles.

Algo en ese momento se movió dentro de mí pero no supe identificar que fue lo que pasó. Alice pegó un pequeño saltito no se si quizás habré escuchado mas, pero podría jurar que el nombre que en esos momentos se pasó por su mente fue tan claro como si me estuvieran golpeando fuertemente con un puño. "Bella".

* * *

**_Las cosas se empiezan a volver mas complicadas para Edward y Bella¿Que habrá pasado en esos cinco años con ella? Trataré de volver a actualizar rápidamente otra vez aunque no prometo nada. _**

**_Besos_**

**_Magda_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero he tenido problemas de salud y he debido ausentarme. Estoy de vuelta, trataré de tener el cap 5 pronto, este es como una explicación que da Bella durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado y, en que se convirtió, finalmente. _**

**_Estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, así que no digo mucho, solo muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews¡Me salvan la vida! _**

**_Ya ahora si, todo es de Meyer, a excepción de la trama y de los personajes creados por mi_**

* * *

El tiempo tedioso de Forks seguía como siempre. La lluvia caía por los ventanales del vehículo, como lágrimas que caen de algún mortal. 

Suspiré. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no había pisado esta tierra… "Cinco años" murmuró mi subconsciente.

Cinco años de haber dejado a Charlie, a Jacob, a Mike y Jess, a Angela… cinco años de haber abandonado mi vida como una humana.

Supuestamente se me buscó por todo el continente, Renee y Charlie estaban desesperados, pero no podía verles, no podía por que me destruiría.

Mi especie tiene pocos defectos, mortales y a la vez, letales como pocos. Podemos matar sin darnos cuenta, utilizando quizás, solo un poco de nuestra fuerza. Nos parecemos mucho a los…vampiros, aunque de cierta forma somos diferentes, podemos sentir, y eso es algo que odio con toda mi alma. El corazón latiente que tengo aún en mi pecho.

¡Cuan fácil hubiera salido todo si tan solo hubiera dejado de latir! No podría sentir…no… no seguiría torturándome.

Nuestra misión es fácil, matar a cualquier vampiro que se interponga en nuestro camino. Realmente, es una de las pocas cosas que odio de mi nueva condición, cuando los vemos, un sentimiento cruel y sádico se apodera de tus sentidos, cegandonos, como la sed para ellos, o como el dolor para un licántropo.

Era una de las razones por la cual no podía quedarme en Forks, no podía estar cerca de Jacob, o de cualquier vampiro que hubiera cerca sin haber terminado mi entrenamiento, rastreo y habilidad, principalmente.

Debo decir que lo único que me ha salvado y que me mantiene atada a la vida humana, es mi torpeza. ¡Aún tropiezo al caminar con tacones!

Louis rió estruendosamente, seguro, por un comentario que Leo había hecho. La verdad, tenerlos a ellos como compañeros había sido mi salvación. Anne, me recordaba mucho a Rosalie, aunque también a Alice, nos llevábamos bien, aunque no éramos mejores amigas.

Louis, en cambio, era idéntico a Emmet. Sus carcajadas resonantes y su sentido del humor, me recordaban a aquel que alguna vez quise tener como hermano. Era cariñoso, comprensivo, su lado humano estaba mucho mas desarrollado en el que en los demás.

Leonardo era otra cosa. Su parecido a Edward me dejaba descolocada, aunque evitaba nombrarlo, a el y a mi familia humana. Realmente Leo era mi confidente, mi amigo, aquel que me ayudó a controlar los poderes que ahora poseo. Mi salvación. Mi ángel.

Y ahora volvíamos a Forks, volvía como Isabella Marie Swan, volvía a todo el pasado al que alguna vez pertenecí. Volvía a mi antigua vida.

Sin querer, reí un poco, a Charlie le iba a dar algo cuando me viera, desde otros ojos había visto como había sufrido, como se había lamentado y como su odio por los Cullen iba creciendo cada vez más. Hasta por Jacob.

Mi Jacob, supe que se había enamorado de una chica de la Push y que estaba feliz, aunque mi recuerdo lo atormentaba día a día, la culpa lo carcomía. Incluso yo lo había culpado en mis peores momentos, por no salvarme, por no darme la oportunidad de seguir como una humana.

Miré mi reflejo, empañado por las gotas de lluvia. Estaba indudablemente, mas hermosa, y mas fuerte. Ya no me sentía débil, ya no me sentía inferior. Había probado mi fuerza, había matado sin piedad y había vuelto a pasarme por una humana.

En cierto modo me costó aceptar la idea de volver, era como si volviera a vivir la vida de otra persona, no de mi, como si yo tuviera otra identidad, otra vida.

-Hemos llegado- la voz de Leonardo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Levanté la vista y no pude evitar sollozar. Estaba frente a mi casa, mi antiguo hogar.

Odie no poder llorar. Pero no podía, un ángel no llora, un ángel no se lamenta.

Me bajé lentamente, no pudiendo evitar el torpe tropiezo que di contra una piedra, ni siquiera me lamenté, ni siquiera protesté.

Solo caminé, como un zombi, empapándome entera, pero disfrutando el aroma familiar de Forks, disfrutando el ambiente y la vida que se tendía sobre esta tierra.

Lentamente la puerta se abrió antes de que llegara al umbral, uno de mis poderes era ese, las cosas, al parecer obedecían mi mandato, como un rey a su sirviente.

Vi con preocupación, como la penumbra de la casa se cernía ante mi, imponente, tratando de tragarme. Volví a dar unos pasos, sintiendo la suave presencia de quienes me acompañaban a mis espaldas.

Y algo golpeo mi pecho. Una opresión que me impedía respirar, que me cegaba y que había experimentado otras veces. ¿Por qué¿Por qué ahora?

Gruñí inconsciente, sin saber lo que hacía y me adelanté hasta llegar al pequeño salón, los tres ocupantes levantaron la vista, pero mis ojos solo estaban fijos en mi presa, en la criatura que quería matar, que _debía_ matar.

Jacob.

* * *

**_Es bastante corto, en el próximo, los Cullen vuelven a Forks¿Como se tomaran que hayan llegado extraños visitantes, antes que ellos?_**

**_Ahí dejo la incognita. _**

**_Besos_**

**_Magda_**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Soy Camila o Isis Bakott, soy amiga de Magda. Les traigo una buena noticia y una mala. La mala, es que mi amiga no está muy bien que digamos estos días y el martes me la llevan a otra parte en donde no podrá publicar. La buena, es que yo lo haré por ella. Antes de desconectarse, me pasó los caps que lleva escrito hasta el momento (tres o cuatro mas) para que yo lo hiciera por ella, así que como también soy fan de esta historia puedo decirles que se viene con todo, aunque tengo prohibido decir algo. Otra buena noticia es que subiré rápido los caps, mas que mi amiga, (es extremadamente detallista). Pide que la comprendan (aunque yo en su sutuación haría lo mismo) y que planea terminar la historia si o si jeje. **

**Esta nota de "autor"- sarcastica- se está alargando demasiado. **

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Meyer, a excepción de los personajes obvios que son creación de mi amiga Magdalena Black.

* * *

-¡Detén el auto!- El chillido de Alice hizo que todos nos sobresaltáramos. Emmet pisó el freno con fuerza, haciendo que nos removiéramos un poco de nuestros asientos. Carlisle y Esme estacionaron con suavidad, a nuestro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó nuestro padre mirándonos desde la ventanilla con preocupación.

Me limité a mirar a Alice, que sostenía la mano de Jasper con fuerza mientras, su mirada, perdida, no indicaba nada bueno.

Permanecimos en silencio, quietos, como estatuas, mi hermana tenía sus pensamientos completamente bloqueados, una cosa que se le había hecho costumbre últimamente al pasar tanto tiempo con los Vulturis… pero que a mi me desesperaba.

-Charlie- murmuró luego de lo que a mi me parecieron siglos. Nadie dijo nada, solo sentía sus miradas en mi rostro, fijas, haciendo que algo se removiera inquieto dentro de mí.

Levanté la vista, para intentar ver el por que de la mueca de Alice, pero ella permanecía simplemente aterrorizada, desde mi asiento podía sentir las olas de desesperación que hacía que Jasper sintiera, y a la vez, nosotros.

Rosalie hizo un gesto de impaciencia, mientras indicaba a Emmet que volviera a conducir, pero la mano pequeña y delicada de mi hermana le detuvo.

-Debemos ir a Forks- anunció con voz sombría.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Esme mirándola preocupada.

-A desparecido…todo… Bella…

El nombre de Bella hizo inmediatamente que algo se abriera en mi muerto corazón, un vacio, algo horrible, un presentimiento…el tan solo imaginar…el pensar que ella…

-¡Basta ya Edward!- El grito de Jasper me hizo volver a la realidad, y por fin pude darme cuenta del dolor que le causaba a mi hermano cada vez que mencionaba o pensaba en mi amada… y a todos los demás.

-Lo siento-murmuré

-¿Qué estamos esperando ¡Emmet conduce!- Alice se echó hacia delante, para poder tomar en volante con sus manos.

-Espera- Carlisle la miró con gesto profundo- ¿Estas _segura_?

-¡Charlie ha desaparecido de mis visiones, Carlisle ¡Lo único que veo es su casa des…destruida! Que pasa si Bella…

-No lo menciones- gruñí, intentando controlar los impulsos que se me venían al cuerpo para no salir corriendo en este mismo instante hacia ese lugar.

-No estamos lejos- Rosalie interrumpió nuestra conversación, a pesar de que su gesto seguía siendo indiferente, sus pensamientos mostraban una verdadera preocupación, no pude evitar sentirme agradecido, inconscientemente.

-Creo que podemos ir- Esme sonrió, dando por zanjada la situación y luego lo único que sentí, fue como Emmet conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera…

* * *

¿Qué había echo? Jadee, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. ¿Qué-Había-echo? Mis rodillas dieron con el piso, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor. La TV seguía encendida, pero todo a su alrededor estaba echo añicos.

Sollocé, mis pálidas manos estaban manchadas de sangre, de sangre inocente, de mi sangre. La sangre de mi familia.

La vista se me nubló, mientras sentía todo dar vueltas a mi alrededor, la energía que recorría mi cuerpo me hacía estremecer.

Pronto sentí unos cálidos brazos rodeándome, protegiéndome, y unos suaves labios que me devolvieron levemente a la realidad. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con unos ojos verdes que me observaban apenados.

-Leonardo…-susurré para luego dejarme caer en él, gimiendo. No podía llorar, pero eso no me impedía sentir. El se conformó con darme otro beso, lo necesitaba, aunque no lo quisiera. Aunque sintiera el deseo de tener otros labios en los míos, otros que me conocían a la perfección.

-Esta bien…- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos- Louis lo ha llevado al hospital…

-¿L-Lo…ma…?

El se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Me estrechó, dándome apoyo.

Era un mounstro. Me habían cegado los instintos, me habían dominado por completo destruyendo todo a mi paso, era débil…era horriblemente débil. Miré por sobre su hombro, viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Jake tendido a unos metros… había estado cerca, muy cerca. De hecho, me sorprendía que los licántropos no hubieran llegado hasta aquí.

-Debemos irnos…- Anne habló con voz grave- Siento las presencias, vienen mas personas hacia acá…

-Deberían matarme…- susurré al tiempo que miraba asqueada mis porcelanitas manos. Manchadas de un rojo que antes podía dejarme inconsciente.

-No ha sido nada, estará bien para mañana, no te han reconocido- Louis apareció por entre la oscuridad de la casa.

El dolor en mi pecho aumentó. Sentía toda la energía viajar desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mis pies, haciendo que me estremeciera cada dos segundos.

-¿Son muy poderosas esas presencias, Anne?- preguntó Leo luego de darme un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Bastante, si- contestó la joven mientras fruncía el entrecejo

-No son humanos- Louis pateó el jarrón que había caído.

Pero en esa parte de la conversación nadie más dijo algo. Me iban a sacar de allí antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya habíamos echo demasiado alboroto.

Odiaba ser esto. Odiaba no tener la suficiente conciencia como para culparme a mi misma, por destruirme a mi misma. Según León, fuimos creados para esto, para no tener conciencia de nuestras acciones, si destruíamos a otra criatura, no nos dará el suficiente dolor como para quitarnos la vida. Aunque la amaramos con todo nuestro corazón…aunque la amaras con locura, aunque…

Entonces el perfume me azotó el rostro, haciendo que mis ojos se levantaran automáticamente hacia la puerta. Atrás, había alguien…

-Bella…no- Leonardo me rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, impidiéndome avanzar. Debía ser fuerte, debía luchar…

-¡Suéltame!- el mounstro rugió dentro de mi, haciendo que pataleara contra mi oponente

Es demasiado fuerte…-casi podía escuchar a Anne suspirar- No…¡Louis!-

-¡Son muchos!- gritó Leo mientras trataba de mantenerme entre sus brazos- Debemos irnos…

A lo lejos podía escuchar el timbre sonar, y a Jake balbucear algo lejos de mi.

-¡SUÉLTAME LEONARDO!- grité como una posesa, el perfume…ese perfume y Jacob lo estaba empeorando todo…

Y entonces sentí la presencia de mi compañero sobre mí, mi cabeza dio con el suelo, suficiente para aturdirme, pero no fue así. Mis uñas ahora largas, se arañaron a su cara mientras mis pies daban pataleta por ser libres. El timbre volvió a sonar, y el olor se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que mis sentidos dejaran de funcionar a su vez.

-¡NO!- El grito de Anne fue devastador, cuando Louis logró tirarla lejos de su alcance. La puerta se abrió entonces, mostrando a un ángel en cuerpo de demonio, a unos ojos negros por la sed. Un grito salió de mis labios.

No. No podía ser posible.

-¡Edward!

* * *

**Si, si¡Era Edward! cuak. Antes que me olvide mi amiga ha dicho que cualquier duda con respecto a la historia o sugerencia le dijeran en los post, yo se los haré llegar a ella y luego les transmitiré sus respuestas ¡Y todos contentos! **

**Personalmente me encanta Leonardo, y ven como mi amiga las quiere? Ha echo el triangulo que han pedido entre Leo (L)- Bella- Edward aunque esto sea solo la presentación. ¡Después se vuelve mas fuerte no lo duden!**

**Con Jacob, no estoy segura que pasa con el, tendré que volver a releer. Pero las fans de Jake tendrán lo que merece, cuando toda esta batuta de llegadas se calme un poco.**

**¡Abrazos y besos mágicos!**

**IsIs BaKoTt**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Jejeje, si soy rápida¿lo ven? Les traigo el capítulo seis que a mi parecer es el mejor de todos sobre todo en una parte que se menciona a Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse. ¡No hay Spoilers del último libro eh! ya verán lo que les digo. **

**Con respecto a la Magda, gracias por entenderla u.u ¡Estaba feliz cuando le dije sobre sus post! hablamos como una hora por telefono y me dijo que espera que no la golpeen por este capítulo. ¡Eh! Yo lo quería hacer, o bueno, intenté amenazarle si no lo cambiaba ¬¬ pero no me hizo caso.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, ella creo los personajes y a nuestro Jasper lindo hermoso precioso. Al igual que a Edward. Sin embargo la historia y personajes obvios son de mi amiga Magdalena Black ;D**

* * *

Por un momento me quedé sin reaccionar. Mis sentidos, mi vista, mi olfato, todo estaba en una sola persona…en unos ojos verdes que me miraban, llenos de terror, de sorpresa y de odio. En Bella. Mi Bella.

Casi fui consiente cuando el chico que estaba mas cerca de nosotros se abalanzó sobre Alice, que estaba a mi lado. Y casi también, pude notar los gritos y los chasquidos que Jasper daba a quien se interponía ante su esposa. Otra muchacha, salió en la defensa de su amigo.

No podía reaccionar. Era mi antiguo amor, si, pero estaba…estaba cambiada. Indudablemente mas hermosa, y… ese aspecto salvaje que tenía era extraño y a la vez, hipnotizador.

El chico que la tenía en el suelo me miraba desafiante y temeroso, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía leerla… aunque al parecer el si.

_"Tienen tres minutos para irse"_ anunció y luego hizo una mueca, Bella se había movido bruscamente intentando liberarse¿Por qué?

Entonces mi lado protector, aquel que salía cada vez que mi humana cometía alguna torpeza salió a flote. Gruñí, enseñando mis colmillos. Si no se alejaba de ella iba a sufrir la peor de las muertes.

-Aléjate de ella- murmuré con voz profunda mientras me adelantaba unos pasos. La realidad me golpeó, tal como fue el exquisito perfume de mi amor. Mas dulce y a la vez con mas vida que la última vez.

-¡Edward!- Esme y Carlisle me tomaron con fuerza de los brazos, impidiéndome avanzar. Por un extraño motivo sus voces ocultaban el miedo y la desesperanza.

Les miré, pretendiendo que me comprendieran pero solo me miraron con angustia. Alice, a mi lado, temblaba como nunca la había visto, mientras Emmet y Rosalie tenían bien sujeto a Jasper, para que no abalanzara sobre los otros. La muchacha pelirroja que había allí mantenía un brazo alrededor del otro que nos miraba con hambre en sus ojos esmeralda.

Intenté soltarme, dando dos pasos que llevaron a mis padres conmigo, pero era inútil. Alice puso una mano en mi hombro, indicándome que me detuviera. ¿Acaso no lo entendían¡Ese tipo tenía a mi Bella en el piso, la estaba lastimando!

-Suéltame- murmuramos los dos al mismo tiempo, su voz dulce y musical hizo que el vacio dentro de mi aumentara, haciendo que la ponzoña se juntara en mi boca. Haciendo que la sed aumentara a ritmos insaciables.

El rubio la soltó, con cuidado y precaución. La vi pararse de un salto, como un gato preparado para atacar y luego caminó hacia mí, el ritmo de sus caderas haciendo que mis hipnotizados ojos se llenaran de un sentimiento parecido al de la lujuria.

-Hola Edward- sonrió plenamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Parpadee, sorprendido, esto me confundía cada vez mas.

Y entonces, todo pasó mas rápido de lo normal. Alice gritó, tirándome a un lado mientras Bella caía redondamente en el piso, haciendo un brusco movimiento en cosa de segundos. Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper se apartaron unos metros, mientras Carlisle se ponía en posición de defensa con su esposa, mi madre. Nunca le había visto de esa forma¿Qué era lo que iba mal¿Por qué?

-Vámonos Edward- susurró Alice aterrada- Vámonos…

Pero no. No podía dejar de apartar los ojos de mi ángel, ahora mas que nunca parecía uno. Aunque uno en mis pesadillas.

-Edward ¿No estas feliz de verme?- fingió entonces ella haciendo un puchero fingido. Antes, le había dicho que era mala actriz, ahora me arrepentía.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se había abalanzado otra vez sobre mí, aunque esta vez nadie me tiró a un lado. Y cuando sentí un grito, lo único que pude ver fue un gran lobo rojizo saltando sobre mi, mientras tiraba a mi Bella a un lado.

-¡NO!- intenté levantarme mientras era sostenido por mi familia.

El rubio que había salido bruscamente de mi visión apareció otra vez, mientras se ponía entre mi Bella y el lobo, enseñando unas garras que antes no

La furia me invadió entonces, era yo, el que debía estar allí, era yo el que debía protegerla.

Con un movimiento feroz me solté de todos los brazos que me rodeaban, llegando en cosa de segundos ante la batalla que se estaba forjando.

El lobo, me miró con profundidad antes de dar un mordisco en el aire.

-¡Es mío!- el grito de Bella me hizo volver la vista hacia ella, mientras se libraba del rubio y arañaba al lobo con unas garras largas y profundas.

-¡Bella, no!- La pelirroja y su acompañante corrieron hacia ella, al ver que era bruscamente tirada a un lado y golpeaba la cabeza con la pared.

Entonces el animal volvió sus ojos hacia los míos, preparando sus patas para saltar sobre mi, hasta que una fuerza lo obligo a desistir de la idea. Emmet le había echo caer a un lado, haciendo que ya en el piso, su cuerpo empezara a temblar, hasta cambiar por completo, dejando solo a un muchacho tan grande como Jasper que jadeaba en el piso. Licántropo. Rayos.

-¡Cullen!- escupió con desprecio mientras miraba sus brazos, llenos de heridas.

¿Quién era y por que me trataba de esa forma?

-¡Vete de aquí Jacob Black!- la chica le gritó mientras atendía a mi amor, que balbuceaba palabras incoherentes en el piso.

-¡No hasta que me digan que rayos le han hecho a Bella, maldita sea!- volvió rápidamente sus ojos negros hasta ellos, al igual que yo.

Mi ángel volvía a tener sus ojos fijos en los míos, mientras intentaba forcejar con los otros dos. Intentaba liberarse

Dudoso, avancé dos pasos más, pero para mi sorpresa y antes de que pudiera evitarlo el rubio estaba frente a mi, volviendo a mirarme desafiante.

-Es hora de que se vallan, la dejaré ir nuevamente y no tendrá compasión de ustedes- murmuró- Ni de ti- El tal Jacob dijo una palabrota que se llevaba a toda la familia de él de por medio.

-¡Nos merecemos una explicación!

-¡Explicación!- la pelirroja se levantó, furiosa- Mejor váyanse antes de que los hagamos polvo ¿Entendido¡La guerra se adelantará si no lo hacen!

-Edward…- el susurro de Bella fue solo para mí, mientras algo de cordura parecía volver a sus ojos, haciendo que pequeñas manchas marrones aparecieran en ellos- No…

Volvió a luchar, aunque ahora sin ganas, sin fuerzas.

-Edward…- la voz ahora fue distinta, pero igualmente cautelosa. Carlisle avanzó hasta mi, mientras me tomaba del brazo- Vámonos

Me dejé llevar, mientras todos mis hermanos salían antes que yo. Alice miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás, viendo el desastre que había en esa casa y mirando a la que alguna vez consideró su amiga. Su hermana.

Entonces la palabra hizo un clic profundo "_guerra_". ¿Era con ellos, con quien…?

El terror me embargó. Era ella. Ella era nuestro enemigo. A ella era a quien debíamos matar…

* * *

Cuando los Cullen abandonaron la habitación solté un quejido. Sentía la razón volver a mi de manera transitoria, mientras mis ojos volaban desde Jake hasta mis hermanos.

Y entonces pude ver como con el chasquido de los dedos de Anne mi ex amigo salía con paso lento y fúnebre de la poca casa que quedaba.

Me miré nuevamente las manos, intentando ver que había pasado. Cullen. Ataque. Hombre Lobo. Edward…

-Edward…-

Mi susurro fue apenas escuchado. ¿Había…había intentado…?

Me aterroricé con solo pensarlo. Los Cullen estaban aquí, Edward estaba aquí y lo primero que hacia yo era intentar matarlo…

-Bells…- Leonardo se puso delante de mi, intentando de que recuperara un poco la conciencia- Lo hiciste bien…

_¿Bien? _¿Qué me había querido decir con eso¿Estaba bien que matara a la única persona que había amado? _¿Bien? _

-Debemos hacer otro plan, eran muchos ahora- Louis se palmeo las manos, mientras lanzaba un gruñido.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste, Anne?- preguntó dolido

Pero ella se limitó a mirarme a mi. Las cosas aún no me calzaban, me encontraba demasiado agitada para poder responder aquella pregunta. Demasiado inconsciente para poder poner atención a sus palabras.

-¿Bella¿Estás bien?- León me miró preocupado, mientras intentaba besar mis labios, pero me aparté bruscamente.

- Lo intenté matar…- mi voz como un susurró lo percibieron los tres, sentía la voz temblar y a la vez, mi cuerpo completo- Intenté matar a Edward…

Mientras mas lo decía mas sentido tenía todo. Me levanté de un salto, mientras sentía como mi respiración era cada vez mas agitada.

-Lo intenté matar…- balbucee nuevamente

-Bells…- Mi rubio me miró intentando avanzar unos pasos- Bella está bien…lo tenías que hacer…

Pero no solo a el. A Edward. A Jake… A Alice, a la que alguna vez consideré mi familia. Y Charlie aún estaba en el hospital.

Entonces todo empezó a ponerse borroso, a darme vueltas mientras mi mente dibujaba mi figura, matando despiadadamente a Edward. No. No iba a permitirlo. No…

Sollocé, mis labios se movían diciendo incoherencias, mientras sentía las manos temblar. No. El destino no podía ser tan cruel… no…no…

-¡NO!-

Mis pies me llevaron a donde quería llegar, a la fría y oscura noche, una noche sin luna.

El tan solo recordar el astro me hizo darme cuenta de cómo había pasado todo. Ya no iba a ver más el _crepúsculo_ abrazada a Edward, ni ver la hermosa _Luna Nueva_ junto a mi Jake. Tan solo podía sentir un _eclipse_ borrando mi interior.

Era mi misión. Mi misión era acabar con todas las criaturas que había en el planeta. Pero no Edward. Jamás Jake. Nunca ellos.

Corrí entonces, hace cinco años que no estaba completamente sola, pero la oscuridad que había en el bosque me hacía sentir segura y libre. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estaba deseando con todas mis fuerzas volver a ser _humana_, volver a poder estar cerca de mi familia y de mi mejor amigo. Volver a amar a Edward.

Grité su nombre, lo grité miles de veces pero nadie vino a mi encuentro. La culpa que no había sentido con mi amigo si estaba creciendo desaforadamente con mi antiguo amor.

Golpee el piso, intentando descargar un poco la furia y la impotencia que me gobernaban. Era tan injusto…

Pronto sentí las gotas de lluvia bañar mi rostro, pero no sentía frio y tampoco iba a morir de hipotermia si estaba todo la noche a la intemperie. No iba a morir. Por mas que lo estuviera deseando con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás iba a morir.

Sollocé, mientras me abrazaba a mis rodillas. Era una débil. Edward había podido gobernar su sed cuando yo era humana, por que me amaba, pero yo, yo no había podido controlar las ganas que habían surgido para matarle. ¿Significaba eso, que no lo amaba de la misma manera que él a mí?

No. Eso no podía ser posible. Yo amaba a Edward, lo amaba con toda la locura y pasión desesperada tal como la que tenía Julieta por Romeo.

Era irónico que antes nos comparáramos con ellos. Dispuestos a dar la vida a la muerte si alguno nos abandonaba, ahora era imposible. Jamás moriría, y el tampoco lo haría.

Sollocé.

-Perdóname Edward- susurré entonces levantándome de un salto. El pelo y la ropa se me pegaban al cuerpo, aunque no podía ver mucho. Miré el cielo, intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad, una esperanza que me indicara que la Luna volvería a brillar, que Edward y yo algún día estaríamos juntos.

Pero nada. Todo había terminado, acabado, destruido.

Nunca podríamos estar juntos.

* * *

**T.T y a mi que me gustaba la parejita xd. ¡No se crean que todo está perdido! jejeje, ahora¿Como podrán estar juntos estos dos muchachos sin querer matarse? (haciendo alusión a un post) Va a ser dificil . **

**¡Pero este cap sin duda me encantó! como mi opinión personal. Además que al fin pudimos ver a Bella en acción wow**

**Bueno les dejo, si les gustó no vale nada apretar el GO y dar la opinión ¡Eh! **

**IsIs BaKoTt**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! No me retraso ¡he! aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo. Mañana colgaré el otro si es que no me da por hacerlo hoy, es que mi miga dice que es uno por día pero es que ¡Está bueno! y me gustaría que supieran tal como se yo T.T

**Me quedan pocos caps por publicar yo, hoy tengo la fecha de confirmación de esta niña que es que vuelve en marzo el 1 O.O oww si que se dará "vacaciones" pero ya después del miercoles no podré publicar muy seguido. Quizás una vez por semana por que también me voy de vks peeeeero¿algo es algo, no? es mejor que se hubieran quedado esperando hasta marzo O.o y son solo tres semanas de febrero o algo así. **

**En este no veremos a Leo (isis llora) pero valla, este es...¡genial! XD lo he leído unas tres veces y me sigue gustando :P **

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, por supuesto, ella es la diosa todopoderosa que nos ha regalado un ser tan perfecto como Jas...digo, Edward (haber si no me linchan después xD) por lo demás, los personajes conocidos como los encantadores ángeles y el bombom de Leonardo son obra y gracia de mi amiga Magdalena Black ;D**

* * *

Entramos a la casa como una ráfaga de viento. La lluvia había mojado mis ropas y el cabello, haciendo que se me adhirieran a la piel sin cuidado alguno.

Habíamos corrido en silencio, metidos cada uno en nuestros propios pensamientos, y, aunque no era Jasper, si podía sentir los mismos sentimientos en todos. Decepción. Miedo. Sorpresa.

Alice era la que estaba peor, el no haberlo predicho para haber podido salvarla la carcomía tal como a mi. Era un idiota, si no fuera por mi tonta idea de dejarla, nada de esto hubiera pasado. La amaba, y saber que debía destruirla hacía que todo dentro de mi se derrumbara.

No me perdonaría ni en cien mil años esto. Nunca. Si le hubiera echo caso a mi hermana antes, si tan solo hubiera confiado estaría a salvo, seguiría siendo mi Bella, no una maquina de muerte.

Para mi desagrado, las visitas que habían venido con nosotros estaban mirándonos con curiosidad. Jane. Alce. Dimitri y Heidi. Depredadores, mounstros por naturaleza.

Aro, Marco y Cayo habían decidido que viniéramos preparados, pues no sabíamos a ciencia cierta como eran nuestros oponentes y nos mandó a sus mejores vampiros. Aunque eso significaba que la ola de muertes tanto aquí, como Seattle aumentaría. Ellos no se alimentaban como nosotros, pero no podíamos hacer mucho, Jane nos destruiría con una mirada, literalmente.

-Hola Edward- Heidi, siempre tan arrogante y coqueta, siempre tratando de fastidiarme. Me limité a gruñirle, a modo de respuesta

-¿A pasado algo, Carlisle?- Alec solo se relacionaba con mi padre, en lo demás le importaba en lo mas mínimo todos nosotros.

Él me miró, esperando que dijera algo para mentirles, pero nada podía salir de mis labios, parecían sellados para siempre.

Entonces, sentí el poder de Jasper sobre nosotros, intentando relajar el ambiente y le fulminé por eso. Necesitaba, en alguna parte de mi, sentir que todo esto era mi culpa, lo era y estaba dispuesto a pagar por ello, aunque fuera torturándome a mi mismo. Estaba siendo demasiado masoquista, pero el dolor de perder a Bella para siempre me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Yo… subiré- Alice titubeó al decir lo último, y pude ver en su mirada, como me decía que le siguiera. Así que esperé unos segundos, me disculpé y le seguí a través de la escalera.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

-Sabes que todo lo que se ha formado allá es por que…

-Lo se- le corté inmediatamente- Créeme que lo se…

-¿Harás algo?

Le miré, sus grandes y saltones ojos topacios estaban brillando intensamente, dudé¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. El destino de Bella y el mío, había sido separado de una manera que jamás creí que pasaría…En silencio, me encaminé hacia la ventana del cuarto, que se mantenía ligeramente abierta, a raíz del viento que se formaba gracias a la lluvia.

Y tal cual, pensé en Bella, pensé cuanto habíamos cambiado desde que nos conocíamos, pensé que nunca mas iba a poder ver el _crepúsculo_ junto a ella, que nunca mas, _la luna nueva_ iba a ser nuestra guía en el camino, si nos encontrábamos separados, solo el _eclipse_ estaba borrando todo a su paso esa noche.

No lo se- respondí entonces, por primera vez me encontraba confundido, sin saber que hacer, que rumbo tomar, que podría hacer para estar con Bella. He dicho que soy egoísta, y me lastimaba en lo mas profundo no poder tenerla a mi lado sabiendo que otros si podían. Que él, en específico podía.

Y entonces la escuché, su voz, proveniente del bosque, desgarrada, rota, lastimada desde dentro de su corazón, llamándome, gritando mi nombre, me hicieron ponerme en alerta y a la vez, hacerme decidir inmediatamente por la opción correcta. Ella me necesitaba, ella estaba sufriendo tal como yo. Ella aún me amaba.

Miré a Alice, y para mi sorpresa la luz de afuera le bañaba el rostro, la oscuridad había desaparecido, al igual que las dudas. Y ella me sonrió feliz, sabiendo, aunque no pudiera verlo, que iba a ser lo mejor.

Volví el rostro hacia afuera, para ver la hermosa y redonda luna llena dándome la luz y guía que necesitaba. "_Espérame, Bella_" murmuré entre pensamientos, antes de dar un salto hacia el jardín y perderme entre los árboles.

* * *

Poco a poco, iba siendo consiente de donde me encontraba. Mis ojos, habían empezado a acomodarse a la oscuridad de la noche por lo que, cuando la luna había vuelto a aparecer se me estaba siendo difícil enfocar todo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y lo único que mis labios repetían con énfasis y desesperación era el nombre de Edward.

Cuanto deseaba tenerle a mi lado, aunque aquello significara un suicidio por parte de ambos. Sed por su parte, necesidad de matar por la mía.

Quería tanto poder rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, poder admirar su perfecta piel porcelánica a los rayos del sol, poder besarlo y acunar su rostro entre mis manos, para luego…

Entonces el ruido me sorprendió. Me senté de golpe en el pasto, consiente que algo o alguien estaba cerca. Y lo escuché, al principio como un suave y lento murmullo, para luego convertirse en la melodía que estaba dominando mis sentidos, mi necesidad de ángel.

Era mi nana. Mi nana compuesta por Edward, cantada por unos labios perfectos que no desafinaban ni arruinaban algo, era perfecta… sencillamente perfecta.

Cerré los ojos con deleite, agudizando el oído para sentir con claridad las notas que tenía aquella pieza. Intentando, por algún medio tratar de identificar la voz de aquel que se adueñaba de mis pensamientos y sentidos.

La música me atontaba, me aturdía y embelesaba a la vez, y recordé, vagamente, que Louis me había dicho que era eso lo que nos destruía, que era la música la que nos ponía en desventaja con el enemigo. Que nos adormecía hasta dejarnos indefensos

¿Me iban a matar? Si así fuera, estaba feliz por que ocurriría, aunque nunca me habían explicado como muere un ángel. Cosa irónica, si lo veías desde el punto de vista humano.

-Te amo Bella.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. La vista la tenía borrosa, como si me la hubieran empañado gracias a la lluvia. El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza, haciendo que sintiera que se me iba a ser arrancado del pecho. Pero no había duda. Era él, era Edward.

Jadee, sus labios habían dejado de moverse y todo estaba en silencio, a excepción del retumbar de emociones que se estaban formando en mi interior, pero ya la conocida sensación, aquella sed de muerte se apoderó de mi pecho.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar, mientras veía horrorizada como mi visión iba mejorando clara vez mas, hasta ver con claridad a la perfección andante, delante mía, mirándome curioso y firme.

-Edward…- mi respiración se volvió agitada, mientras luchaba contra las ganas de matarlo.- La…- _"canción"_ susurró una vocecita dentro de mi.

-Bella- susurró el intentando acercarse pero le detuve, levantando mi mano

-C-co…rre- murmuré mientras soltaba un chillido al ver mis garras, letales y fuertes en mis manos, creciendo a velocidad alarmante.

Él retrocedió unos pasos, no asustado, pero si preocupado por mi. Como siempre, como siempre antes de que me hubiera abandonado.

-¡YA!- grité desesperada, y entonces... todo se oscureció.

* * *

**U.u ¿Que habrá pasado? mañana sabrán la respuesta! muajajaja**

**Si soy mala, pero sigo las intrucciones de Mag (si claro ¬¬) y si ella dice uno por día, uno por día se hará xD **

**IsIs BaKoTt**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Jojojo hola niños. Ya llegué, son las 23:33 así que nadie puede decir algo jojojo. Este cap es...wow, mi amor platonico por Leonardo creció adorablemente en este cap. ¡Tenemos un Jacob 2! xD **

**Lo sigo amando y adorando XD, aunque no le gana a Jasper (L) Esta es la última act de la semana, okas? el sol, la playa y la arena me esperan si señor! **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo esto es de la señora todopoderosa de Sthepanie Meyer, la creadora de dos seres tan perfectos como Jasper y Edward. Todo lo demás, osea el increible ángel llamado Leonardo y sus acompañantes son obra y gracia de mi amiga Magdalena Black.**

* * *

Vista: Leonardo

No sentía mis piernas. Todo era solo borrones y borrones mediante me movía entre los árboles. El grito de Bella, mi querida Bella me había perforado los oídos y su aroma, ahora dulce y floral me conducían sin cesar a distintas partes del frondoso bosque.

Gruñí. Pero su aroma se entremezclaba con otro, uno demasiado empalagoso para mi. Uno de vampiro.

Maldita sea el día en que vinimos a Forks. No teníamos por que encontrarnos con los Cullen, si eso no hubiera pasado jamás, seguramente Bella y yo…

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella era perfecta para mi, era mi compañera, la que había estado buscando por años. Y era de mi especie. Aunque solo fuese por un tiempo, conseguiría enamorarla.

Nuestra especie es temporal, fuimos creados a la perfección para destruir, para matar. Pero luego de que nuestra misión estuviera completa, nuestro cuerpo se debilitaría tanto que volveríamos a ser humanos. Aunque claro, eso tenía una desventaja y era…

-¡YA!- aquel grito me hizo detenerme. Mis sentidos se agudizaron, buscando el sonido. Escuché pasos, luego gruñidos y finalmente un golpe sordo en la tierra.

Corriendo, me adelanté unos pasos más, hasta llegar a un claro bañado por la luna. Bella estaba rodeando a un chico que me pareció reconocer como Edward. Sin embargo su pose no era amenazante, solo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y poco tiempo me faltó para poder analizar su expresión de deleite y somnolencia.

Me acerqué con cuidado, viendo como el vampiro la acunaba entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios se movían con frenesí diciendo algo que no podía escuchar. Sentí algo removerse dentro de mi cuerpo, una punzada que me hizo casi abalanzarme sobre la pareja.

Hasta que lo escuché. De los labios de Cullen solo salía una melodía, una extraña y dulce melodía. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, haciendo que mis parpados empezaran a pesar.

No. No podía rendirme. No… debía…debía hacer algo. La iba a destruir. Bella…

Haciendo caso a mis últimas fuerzas mi cuerpo se movió con rapidez, separándolos de un tirón. Edward dejó de cantar, mientras Bella y yo abríamos los ojos, la primera con sorpresa y yo con frustración. Maldito vampiro abusador, había reconocido nuestro punto débil.

-Vamos a casa Bells- le susurré mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para moverse por si mismo, afortunadamente mi autocontrol me permitía estar cerca de ese idiota mas que a ella. -

-¿León?- preguntó confundida mientras examinaba mi rostro

No le contesté. Solo me limité a fulminar a Cullen con la mirada, pero el no se intimidó.

-Así que ese es su punto débil- añadió con una sonrisa ladeada

No te metas con ella- logré balbucear- Tu la condenaste a esto, paga tu las consecuencias

Ignoré la mueca que se formó en sus labios, al hacerle recordar aquel error que le costó la vida a la chica de la cual se enamoró.

-Tu la condenaste- murmuró- Pero ella aún me ama, Leonardo, y yo a ella, créeme que lucharé por que volvamos a estar juntos

-Suerte con ello- me burlé. Bella había cerrado los ojos, probablemente sus músculos, no le correspondían como quería y por eso aún no se había abalanzado sobre Edward. Era parecido a estar soñando, a pesar que no podíamos dormir.

-Suerte a ti también- me deseó, luego, sin que pudiera evitarlo se acercó a mi pequeña, mientras le besaba suavemente la frente- Te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides

No se movió, ninguna reacción, a pesar que lo esperaba. La atraje aún mas a mi cuerpo, no pesaba nada, era como tomar una pluma. Gruñí, mientras le enseñaba mis fuertes y delgadas garras a mi oponente. Como respuesta, obtuve un chasquido mientras dejaba ver unos dientes afilados.

Luego de ese intercambio de gestos, desapareció tan rápido como nosotros lo hacíamos, internándose en las sombras.

Me incliné para rozar mis labios con los de mi chica, a lo que ella respondió con un sollozo desesperado.

-No dejaré que te haga daño- le susurré mientras besaba su frente y luego su nariz, para bajar por sus mejillas frías por la noche.

Edward quería una guerra. Eso era lo que iba a tener, ya no solo era el honor y la fuerza lo que estaba en juego, sino también el amor que le teníamos ambos a la chica que se removía inquieta en mis brazos. No iba a perder, no estaba dispuesto a perder y si debía pelear también con Jacob lo haría de igual forma. El ángel que tenía a mi lado, era el mejor tesoro que la vida me había podido dar y lo agradecía enormemente por eso. Sonreí, nadie me iba a quitar mi tesoro, ni un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo. Ella era un ángel, yo lo era, estábamos destinados para estar juntos.

La lluvia bajó nuevamente a la tierra, mientras empezaba a caminar con Bella entre mis brazos. Íbamos a casa. Nuestra casa.

* * *

Visión: Bella Swan

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, me costó identificar donde estaba. Había escuchado las palabras de Leonardo y de Edward aunque muy de lejos, apenas entendible. Mi cuerpo estaba adormecido, mis sentidos se habían rendido ante la perfección de la canción de mi amado.

Pero antes, antes había vuelto a sentir ese temor, ese dolor en mi pecho. Ese que me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería, aquella sed de muerte que me llenaba.

Tantee la cama, y me encontré con la tibia mano de un chico, no era Edward. No era Edward esta vez. Y me dolió, mas de lo esperado.

Era Leonardo.

-Hola- murmuré mientras el me acurrucaba entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había echo antes, aunque, sin saber por que ahora me sentía mas incomoda en su presencia.

-¿Actuando de Bella Durmiente? Yo pensé que tu papel era el de Julieta.

-¿Y tu actuando de príncipe azul?- No pude evitar sonreír

-Puede ser, aunque para que sea así los príncipes deben despertar a las princesas con un beso- contestó la sonrisa, pícaro.

-Y las princesas, deben desear ese beso-

-¿Quieres actuar de princesa? – me preguntó

-¿Quieres actuar de príncipe?-susurré jadeante, antes de atrapar sus labios en los míos.

Besarme con Leo no era algo del otro mundo. En cierta forma, me ayudaba, lo necesitaba como una droga para sentirme querida, para poder pensar que de alguna u otra forma, aún valía. Antes, era lo único que me ayudaba cuando pensaba que Edward no me quería, y ahora, era lo único que me ayudaba a recuperar la compostura.

Noté los latidos de mi corazón, lentos, pausados, no se comparaba a la sensación de cuando me besaba con Edward, no se comparaba a la sensación de sentir como que iba salirse de mi pecho. No se comparaba en nada, pero aún así, lo necesitaba.

Cuando terminamos, pude ver la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Haciendo caso omiso ante cualquier elogio, me acurruqué en su pecho, para oír los bombeantes latidos de su corazón.

-Eres una excelente princesa Bella- me dijo mientras sentía sus tibios labios rozar mi cabello-

-Y tu un buen príncipe

-¿No te gustaría que siguiéramos con las otras escenas, el feliz por siempre, quizás?- Levanté la vista, para fijarme en sus hipnóticos ojos esmeralda, aquellos que yo también poseía. Se veía tan esperanzado…-

-Creo que el feliz por siempre no está en mi guion-

-Podríamos ponerlo si así lo quisieras.

-No creo que a la princesa le guste aquel final

-¿Es acaso, que la princesa, no quiere al príncipe como él a ella?- me miraba con ansiedad, recordándome vagamente a Jake.

-No se trata de eso, la princesa quiere a su príncipe, pero…

-¿Pero?- tomó mi barbilla, haciendo que nuestras miradas de juntaran. Me dolía, pero no podía hacerle daño.

-Pero ella ama a otro hombre, aquel que la tiene bajo el hechizo, aquel que logra idiotizarla hasta tal punto de amarlo con locura. Aquel que la destruye una y otra vez, y aún así, ella sigue amándolo.

-¿Desea entonces, que el sea su acompañante para la eternidad?

-Precisamente, eso desea la princesa

-¿Significa entonces, que el príncipe no tiene oportunidad?- el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando lentamente, mientras su voz se iba convirtiendo en un murmullo

-La princesa lo quiere tal como es, pero nunca podrá amarlo, así que niega sus peticiones- respondí con la voz quebrada

-¿Tendrá que pelear entonces, el príncipe?- fue una pregunta mas para si mismo que para mi, por lo que me quedé callada, intentando controlar las emociones que se me atoraban en el interior- Él desea estar con su princesa, y si debe sacar la espada y matar a su oponente lo hará, no por honor, no por fuerza, sino por amor

-La princesa ruega que no se haga daño, que no…

-El príncipe logrará conquistar a la princesa- me interrumpió- y si para eso deben morir sus adversarios, lo hará-

Nuestro dialogo se cortó ahí. Parpadee, y al momento siguiente el ya estaba de pie, en la puerta, mirándome con pena en sus ojos.

-El príncipe ama a la princesa, y no dejará que el enemigo le haga daño, no dejará que le quiten su amor, él logrará sacar el hechizo que la princesa tiene sobre su corazón, el luchará, y lo conseguirá

-Leo…- intenté llamar, pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe.

Me dejé caer en la cama, mientras lanzaba un sollozo. Esto se iba poniendo cada vez mas oscuro a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, y por los truenos que se estaban formando allá afuera, podía presentir que algo iba a pasar, la naturaleza lo estaba advirtiendo, era algo grave, algo que cambiaría las cosas para siempre y pasaría…esta noche.

* * *

**awwwwwwwwww Leo...(suspiro de colegiala) lol (L) me encantó eso de princesa y principe es tan...lol xD **

**Si yo fuera Bella me hubiera desmayado ahí mismo xD. Bueeno pero para que vean que soy una buena samaritana, les diré que Bella tiene mucha razón con ese presentimiento, por lo que pude ver en los caps siguientes que se vienen...¡Geniales! **

**Los Cullen y los Vulturi volverán a aparecer, la guerra estará mas que nunca presente y el Jake que conocemos tan mono hará su presencia triunfal para colocarse como el tercer candidado al corazón de Bella. ¿A quien eligirá, al principe, al lobo feroz o al perfecto vampiro? **

**Jojojo ya di demasiadas pistas y la Mag me va a golpear, como Bella, yo presiento esas cosas xD **

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo la próxima semana! **

**IsIs BaKoTt**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí estoy, mas vale tarde que nunca¿no? la pelea comienza aquí y ahora. **

**No tengo mucho tiempo, solo Magda les manda saludos he infinitas gracias por hacerla llegar a los 60 review¿se lo merece, no? **

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, aunque los encantadores angeles y la trama son de mi amiga Magdalena Black.**

* * *

El primer aviso ocurrió casi a las tres de la mañana. Las pisadas, los gritos y las voces exaltadas de Leonardo y Anne me hicieron pararme de golpe. Un fuerte mareo me hizo tomar conciencia de que aún estaba demasiado débil para poder ir a investigar, sin embargo eso no me detuvo. Nada lo hacía cuando se trataba de mi familia. 

Con cierto nerviosismo por tropezar, logré llegar a la puerta y allí traté de escuchar lo que decían las confusas voces, que iban bajando el tono de voz a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-No podemos seguir con esto!- pude escuchar a Louis- ¡Ella debe saberlo!- Luego escuché un golpe, unos gruñidos y un quejido de dolor.

-Cállate ya y estate quieto!- oí regañar a Anne-

-Me duele!

-Te dolerá más si te estampo contra la pared, por llorón, o si te quiebro la pierna si te sigues moviendo?

-¡Es una tontería, perderé la pierna!

-No perderás la pierna- Leo habló claro y paciente, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño que uno mas uno es dos.- No eres un humano, Louis, deja de comportarte como uno

-¡Odio esto¡Maldito perro!

-¡Cállate ya!- rugió Anne y luego escuché otro golpe y otro quejido- Así está mejor

Risas, y luego la dulce voz de Leo habló con indiferencia

-Bella, puedes bajar, se que te estás muriendo de curiosidad por saber que está pasando.

-¿Estaba aquí?- aunque fue un susurro lo escuché claramente, al igual que la vergüenza estampada en cada una de las letras-

Salí al pasillo, largo y angosto, adornado con las pinturas que Leo y yo habíamos traído desde París, el verano pasado. Di unos cuantos pasos a velocidad humana, aún el mareo me carcomía por dentro. La casa estaba adornada tal cual las otras, en las cuales habíamos estado alguna vez.

-¿Estas bien, Bells?- escuché a Anne y me asomé por las escaleras, estaban abajo, sentados informalmente en unas sillas que habían traído del salón. La pierna de Louis descansaba en sus rodillas, mientras ella cuidadosamente le vendaba el talón, de donde salía un liquido transparente y mucoso.

-Creo que si¿Qué te ha pasado Louis?- pregunté asombrada-

-Tu amigo, el perro ese- gruñó- ¡Au-au-au¡Más cuidado ángel del demonio!

Ella le lanzó una mirada sombría, que indicaba que se vengaría ante tal apodo.

Le lancé una mirada disimulada a Leo, que miraba a otro lado, evitaba mis ojos, y yo ya sabía el por que. Y odiaba aquella razón, por lo que me enfoqué en la información que acababan de darme.

-¿Jacob?-

-El muy idiota, fui al hospital a…¡auch! Con cuidado… a ver como seguía Charlie y estaba el…

Charlie, mi padre, dios, si que había tenido suerte.

-Se…¿transformó?- pregunté asombrada

-Allí mismo no, pero me tomó por sorpresa, cuando me vine a dar cuenta estábamos en el bosque, no me quedó otra que pelear con el…

Me alarmé. ¿Pelea? Al parecer mi cerebro estaba tardando demasiado en tomar conciencia de las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor.

-No pasó a mayores- me aseguró- pero me ha dejado una fea herida, me las pagará

-Los Licántropos quieren pelea, se les dará lo que quieren- Anne frunció el ceño, preocupada para luego añadir- ¿Sería genial eliminarlos de una vez, no, Bella? No falta mucho

Negué con la cabeza. Para nada, los licántropos eran mi segunda familia, aunque estaba metida en una guerra no me atraía el matarlos si podía evitarlo. Lo que iba a ser difícil.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte entonces- gruñó Louis- para la próxima no quedará ninguno vivo, te lo aseguro, solo falta…

-Louis- advirtió Leo- Basta…

-Bella debe saberlo…

-¿Saber¿Qué debo saber?

-Nada, quizás solo quiere decirte que nos vamos a ir pronto de aquí, Bells…

-¿Pronto¿Por qué¿Qué pasará con…?

-Los Vulturi vienen en camino- Me interrumpió duramente Anne- La guerra está empezando…

-¿Vulturi?

-La palabra me sonaba de algo…claro, ellos eran lo mas parecido a la realeza que tenían los vampiros, rayos.

-¿Tendrémos que…matarlos?

-Si es posible claro- murmuró Louis con ironía- es nuestra misión Bells, por supuesto que tendremos que matarlos.

-No creo poder…

-¿No¡Casi haz volado tu casa Bella! Por supuesto que puedes…

Esto iba a ser diferente, si la guerra se desataba en Forks, tendría que eliminar a los demonios, a los vampiros, los Vulturis no significaban problema, pero los Cullen… la manada de Sam… ¿me había estado controlando por nada?

-Edward y los Cullen ya saben cual es nuestro punto débil, no podremos luchar contra ellos- me apresuré a decir

-Encontraremos la forma de matarlos, nos tienen tanto miedo que tiemblan…- Louis rió pero nadie le siguió. Anne le dio un codazo y Leo le lanzó una mirada aburrida, como si fuera cosa de todos los días…y es que la verdad, lo era. Leo y su desubicadas eran algo común, aunque su palabras me dolieron más de lo esperado.

-Bueno pues… ¿Cuándo será entonces…?

Todos se miraron, mientras el silencio se iba apoderando de la habitación.

-¿Ahora?

-Con los Licántropos-. Gruñó Louis mientras se levantaba cojeando-

-No pelearas así- dijo Anne y un brillo extraño se instauró en sus ojos verdosos-

-Oh vamos, se que no te resistirías a que mi bello cuerpo se perdiera, pero haz de saber que yo…

-¡Baja ya de esa nube¡No te quiero¡Nunca lo haré¡Eres un idiota Louis!- le pegó con fuerza en el brazo, y por un momento pensé que se lo había roto

-Me dejaras peor de lo que estoy…- le contestó él haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño- Eres una gruñona…

-Y tu un engreído

-Ángel del infierno…

-Idiota sin cerebro

-¡Paren ya¿Estas lista, Bella?- Al fin pude encontrarme con los ojos de Leo, que me miraban con confusión y dolor en el rostro- -Podrás hacerlo, solo debes encomendarte a tus instintos…

-No… por favor…- intenté decir- no puedo…

-Lo harás bien

Pero antes de que pudiera replicarle, unos golpes fuertes nos interrumpieron. Luego oí ladridos y aullidos, fuera, en el jardín.

El segundo aviso.

-Mierda- Louis fue cojeando a la ventana- Son como una docena

La manada había crecido. Traté de despejar la mente, si podía auto dominarme no le haría daño a nadie. Si…

Y entonces, la puerta voló- literalmente- en pedazos, las luces se apagaron, pero aún así pude reconocerlo. El tercer aviso.

_Jake._

-Hola Bella- había dejado de respirar y eso me estaba ocasionando que mi corazón aún latiera de forma pausada.

Podía verlo, allí, de pie en su forma humana, mirándome y tras de el, una manada de lobos que rugían esperando por nosotros.

Nadie se había movido, y por las pocas vibraciones que estaba sintiendo, Louis, Leo y Anne habían pausado sus respiraciones.

-¿Vas a matarme?- me preguntó entonces, y sonrió tristemente.

Asentí, cuidadosa, si pudiera llorar lo hubiera echo, la vida no podía ser mas injusta.

-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, creo que ahora si podré hacerte frente… - siguió hablando

Volví a asentir, no, no podría, no Jake…

-Que empiece entonces- se encogió de hombros y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya en su forma lobuna. Solté al aire de golpe, mientras veía como el gran lobo de piel rojiza saltaba ante mi, el estaba dispuesto a matarme…y yo también.

* * *

**Pregunta¿Morirá Jacob? **

**Hasta la próxima semana!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sol, playa y en la arena...ejem. ¡Hola! Si, lo se, soy una pésima amiga y pésima fan XD lo siento, pero que mas puedo decir, la Magda ya se encargó de amenzarme en ponerme sesante de por vida. Y me mandó un sermon de responsabilidad de una hora, lo siento.**

**Eso si, no tendrán que aguantarme por mucho, la fecha definitiva de mi amiga es el 2 de Marzo, en el que les pondrá el cap de la próxima semana. Les adelanto que está para morderse las uñas de desesperación. Allí yo volveré a tener que esperar como ustedes xD buaaaa para saber lo que se viene con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes, que pertenecen a Magdalena Black. **

* * *

**Vista: Leonardo**

La visión que tenía delante de mis ojos era mejor que estar viendo una guerra entre naciones, mucho mas peligrosa y mucho mas importante que una pelea callejera, y por supuesto, mucho mas terrible que una riña entre razas.

Bella se movía con gracilidad, letal y a la vez, increíblemente hipnotizadora, sus ojos estaban fijos en la presa que tenía delante, fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, fijos en su objetivo. Era una maquina, una maquina de muerte.

Jacob por su parte se notaba cansado, y era obvio que se resistía a golpearla demasiado, o hasta de quitarle la vida con sus imponentes colmillos, se notaba el cuidado que le ponía a sus reacciones, se notaba que aún la amaba.

Pero no estaba celoso, no lo estaba por que sinceramente iba a ser la última vez que lo vería, unos minutos mas y el lobito estaría bajo tierra. Era un dolor que mi preciosa Bella tenía que pagar, aunque doliera, pero debía hacerlo, era su raza, sus instintos, sus costumbres.

La manada de Sam estaba quieta, sin inmutarse, en un rincón que se mantenía constantemente resguardado por Louis y Anne. Podía sentir como controlaban los instintos de acabarlos a todos ahí mismo. Podía sentir la energía que emanaba de sus manos, de su piel, de hasta sus bocas cuando hablaban en susurros.

Era la visión mas enriquecedora que podría ver en toda mi vida como ángel, cuando volviera a ser el humano torpe que fui, si es que lograba seguir con vida, nunca podría volver a ver esto. Esta perfección, este lado divertido de la guerra.

El primer arañazo que Bella logró dar atravesó toda la cara del licántropo, que retrocedió unos pasos. Dos lobos grandes, uno negro y otro un poco rojizo intentaron acercarse, pero otra vez fueron detenidos por mis hermanos. No pude evitar sonreír.

Acaba con el Bella, de una buena vez- gruñó Louis mientras se tomaba el pie herido. Sabía que le hubiera gustado ser el, el que matara a Jacob Black, lamentablemente ese privilegio era para mi ángel mucho antes de que fuera siquiera convertida. Ella debía acabar con Jacob, y también con Edward Cullen, era la única manera para que esos dos no batallaran, como en la conocida historia de Romeo y Julieta. Las acotaciones son muy simples y fáciles: _luchan, Paris cae._

Bien, Paris iba a caer, no había duda de eso, aunque no fuera Romeo quien lo matara, sino la bella Julieta. Romeo debería esperar al alba, para así morir el también. Una vez acabado, Julieta volvería a la normalidad.

-Diviértete- solo logré decir cuando los ojos de Bella se fijaron en los míos, una fracción de segundo en el que pude ver la cordura en ellos. Una fracción de segundo en el que dejó de danzar el ritmo de la muerte, y fue, literalmente, tirada lejos.

Me horroricé.

Jacob había saltado a un lado, gruñendo.

Bella no se movía.

No. Ella era fuerte. Nunca fue débil.

No.

Y entonces su cuerpo se movió, y todo pasó muy rápido, como el parpadeo, por que para cuando abrí los ojos el cuerpo del licántropo yacía en una esquina. Y Bella respiraba, agitada, con el rostro y brazos sangrantes. Un liquido transparente salía de sus heridas, como el agua.

Me relajé. Uno menos.

* * *

**Visión: Bella**

Por un momento no supe que estaba ocurriendo, la vista se empezaba a aclarar, se alejaba todo tipo de empaño, la cordura volvía a mi, podía sentirla. Y también el dolor.

Podía escuchar los aullidos a mi alrededor, mareándome, y los gritos agudos de Anne y Louis diciendo algo que no lograba comprender. Leonardo respondía algo¿Qué respondía¿Qué ocurría?

Miré mis manos, volvían a la normalidad, pulcras y pálidas. Perfectas.

Pero sentía que me faltaba algo, algo realmente importante, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte del alma.

Y lo vi. Su cuerpo, ahora transformado nuevamente al humano, estaba tirado en una esquina de la casa, rodeado de algo que me costó comprender. Sangre.

Grité, mientras mis pies se movían por instinto, pero algo me detuvo al avanzar dos pasos. Unos brazos fuertes me rodearon, impidiéndome avanzar.

Ya Bella, todo está bien…- me susurró la voz

-¡Suéltame!- grité aterrada

-Tranquila, haz hecho lo que tenías que hacer…

-¡No¡Suéltame¡Jake!

-Shhh, tranquila…saquenlos que aquí chicos.

Escuché gruñidos, gritos y luego amenazas. Y Luego el silencio, el aplastante silencio.

Algo empezó a pitarme los oídos, un sonido gutural, como un gruñido, y me costó comprender que salían de mi pecho. Que era como si estuviera llorando, era como si las lágrimas cayeran sin caer, por mi pálido rostro.

-Suéltame… por favor- supliqué respirando a bocanadas.

Él suspiró, y relajó el agarre. Mis pies empezaron a avanzar, el sonido no se detenía, y sin embargo, cuando estuve a unos pasos de verle el rostro, ahora empañado por la sangre, me detuve.

Jacob estaba muerto.

Yo lo había echo.

Jake.

Su nombre se repetía incansablemente. Empecé a temblar y cuando pude darme cuenta, estaba de rodillas ante el.

-¿Jake?

Puse mi mano en su hombro, no me atrevía a mirarle. No podía.

-¿Jakie?- pregunté con la voz quebrada

-Es suficiente Bella…- sentía la voz de Leonardo como una maldición- Bella…

-Lo maté¿no es cierto? Yo…lo…maté…

-Tenías que hacerlo _amor_…

-Yo…

No podía mas, me sentía de la peor manera. Quería acompañar a Jake, quería morir.

Lancé un sollozo, aunque no pudiera llorar y me levanté.

Quería desaparecer. Debía intentarlo, aunque no supiera si iba a funcionar.

Cuando pude darme cuenta, ya corría por el bosque.


	11. Chapter 11

**_¡Hola! Buenas noches, tardes, días. Al fin hace aparición la autora de este fic, que está que le da un colapso mental de felicidad, osea yo. He leído cada uno de los rewiews que me han dejado en el fic y no he podido estar mas agradecida. De verdad, la paciencia que han tenido... había dejado a cargo a mi amiga Camila, pero ya ven que ella también estuvo de vacaciones y se le hacía dificil publicar una vez a la semana. Lo que es yo, pasé un mes desconectada del mundo, por eso ahora que veo que aún siguen apoyandome después de todo. ¡Gracias, miles de gracias! Prometo actualizar mas seguido aunque...bueno¡Queda poquisimo de fic! creo que en tres o cuatro capítulos (mas epilogo) estará listo. No se si alargar mucho la guerra, para que no se haga tan tedioso todo esto de Hombres lobo-vampiros-ángeles y ¡Veremos si Edward y Bella podrán estar juntos! Bueno, no me alargo mas y nuevamente ¡Gracias a todas!_**

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Meyer, menos la trama y algunos personajes los cuales los he creado yo_**

* * *

El sonido de las olas del mar me recordaba algo, vagamente, algo así como la libertad cuando sales de la opresión en el que el dolor, es tu fiel y único compañero por días, por semanas, por años y por la eternidad. Sentía libertad al estar con Jacob, me sentía libre cuando estaba con el.

Y ahora… ahora no estaba. La libertad, la alegría…todo se había desvanecido.

Para siempre.

Sollocé, mientras concentraba mi mirada en el horizonte, en el hipnótico crepúsculo, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de días, o años, en que me hallaba aquí escondida. Nunca el tiempo pasó de tal forma, acabando, destruyendo todo a su paso. Mi corazón había palpitado una sola vez, desde que maté a mi mejor amigo.

Me sentía muerta, sin nada por el que vivir, Edward iba a correr la misma suerte, lo sabía. No iba a arriesgarme, por algo había huido de ese lugar, no iba a matar a Edward. Aunque eso, me destruyera a mi misma. Aunque eso significara perderme en la oscuridad.

Jake había sido mi salvación cuando Edward me había dejado, luego, Leonardo había reemplazado su lugar, distrayéndome, tratando de conquistar mi corazón. ¿Por qué debía destruir a cuanto hombre me amaba con devoción y pureza? No soy mas que un demonio, la ironía de la vida al nombrarme Ángel ¿No? Yo, que se supone que fui convertida para acabar la tierra de los demonios, yo, a quien entrenaron para ser una maquina de muerte, yo…quien fui enseñada para matar a mi familia, a mi padre, quien está o quizás ya salió del hospital, a mi mejor amigo, a mi Jacob…y ahora a Edward. Ahora debía matarlo a él, y a su familia.

¿Cómo podían tener ese autocontrol cuando yo estaba cerca? Aún ahora dada mi condición me parecen fascinantes. Se que estoy negando contra mi propia raza ¿Pero eso importa?, No importa cuando ya negué a mi propio corazón. Cuando me negué a mi misma la posibilidad de ser humana…de morir en el acantilado.

Recuerdo los deseos desenfrenados de escuchar la voz de Edward con cada paso que daba, recuerdo la decisión cuando me tiré, y recuerdo la sensación de abandono y vacío cuando empecé a notar que no podía respirar. Que iba a morir. Quería morir, pero el pánico humano, aquel terror mortal que te inunda cuando la muerte se acerca a ti, te ciega las posibilidades de ser feliz en el abismo. Te ciega el amor, te ciega los deseos. Te ciega la vida.

Y ellos llegaron, salvándome la vida. Y ahora… ahora me encuentro con que quiero ser humana, patosa, sin ningún encanto, increíblemente mortal. Quiero poder llorar, dormir, comer, soñar. De alguna forma, siempre quise ser vampiro y renunciar a esas cosas pequeñas. Ahora entiendo lo que decía Edward y sus preocupaciones. Pero quizás no esté preparada aún para ese paso, quizá nunca ose convertirme en un vampiro. Quizás nunca mas vea a Edward.

Volví a sollozar, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas buscando la protección inexistente del lugar. Me mecí, adelante y atrás, mientras sentía el agua llegar a mis pies debido a la marea. Si, estaba en el acantilado, aunque en una parte rocosa y difícilmente ubicable.

Difícilmente ubicable, claro, para todos menos para ella.

-¿Bella?- preguntó

-Hola Anne-

Podía sentir su presencia, dudosa, temblante. Con miedo.

Reprimí una risa sarcástica, generalmente era yo la que tenía miedo de ella, no al revés.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté mientras usaba mi poder, para que pequeñas piedras fueran a mis manos, y luego lanzarlas al horizonte.

- Sabes que todos te buscan- eludió mi pregunta, mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Le miré, su rostro perfecto estaba formando una mueca de preocupación, su pelo rojizo estaba alborotado con el viento, mientras sus ojos verdes no eran capaces de transmitirme otra cosa que no fuera cariño.

Y exploté, mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos, sollozando sin lágrimas, muriendo sin morir. Viviendo sin vivir.

- Ya…ya…- me consoló acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello, luego me dio un beso en la frente y me miró otra vez- De verdad nos tenías a todos preocupados, León ha golpeado a Louis unas veinte veces por no poder rastrear tu olor. No me extraña, ya que estando aquí la marea fácilmente confunde tu esencia

- Lo siento- murmuré mientras miraba una conchita pequeña en mi mano.

Ella sonrió y luego tomó dulcemente mi mano.

-Bella…

-¿Si, Anne?

-Creo que es hora de hablar de chica a chica

Le miré confundida, aunque no pude hacer más que asentir.

-Se que amas a Edward- clavó aún mas el puñal. Asentí, autómata

-Y se que querías a Jacob Black con todo tu corazón.- esperé a que dijera algo mas pero ella solo suspiró- Creo que es hora de que te lo cuente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- fruncí el ceño, preocupada-

- Bella…- se mordió el labio inferior, con duda- Hay una posibilidad de que estén juntos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… no tenía permitido decírtelo…pero…

- Anne dime ya…

- Bella…puedes volver a ser humana

Algo caló hondo en mi interior, mientras dejaba de respirar automáticamente. Humana, humana, humana…solo esa palabra se repetía… "_puedes volver a ser humana_"

- N-No te entiendo…

- Veras…- se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, nerviosa, y continuó- Tú…por decirlo de alguna forma…eres especial, siempre lo haz sido. Incluso mas que yo… - sonrió- y tu don, te da muchos beneficios, por ejemplo, eres mas humana que nosotros…lo que significa que aún hay algo que te ata a la mortalidad. Y ese es tu amor por Edward…

Creo que algo vio en mi rostro, por que se detuvo, mirándome preocupada

-¿Estás bien? pareciera que vas a desmayarte…

-_No_ puedo desmayarme Anne, no es nada, continua por favor…- traté de conseguir aire de cualquier lado para decir esas palabras. Algo me aturdía aunque no sabía el que.

-Bien… hay una forma… nunca se ha experimentado pero…si tu mueres…dado el caso de la guerra, tu alma inmediatamente se liberará, y volverás a ser la humana de antes… aunque eso tiene sus complicaciones

-¿Qué?- pregunté con un hilo de voz

-Que tú volverás desde donde empezaste, por ejemplo, luego del último segundo de tu vida, inmediatamente aparecerás en medio del mar, en este acantilado. Podrías salvarte si alguien llega a tiempo, aunque lo dudo, tendría que ser muy rápido. Ahora… hay otro asunto…

- ¿Cuál?

-Esta es…la parte _difícil_. Si eliges ese camino, debes estar consiente de que cuando vuelvas a ser humana, a tu cuerpo le costará adaptarse a sus nuevas "habilidades" y puedes morir si no lo hace. Si amas a Edward…supongo que correrás el riesgo ¿no?

Asentí, mientras sentía la esperanza fluyendo dentro de mi como la sangre en las venas. Había una posibilidad, remota, lejana, pero al fin de al cabo…

-Se te ha iluminado el rostro…

Pero había una duda, una duda que tenía respuesta ya pero que necesitaba confirmar.

-¿Por qué no me querían decir esto, por que no me lo dijeron antes?

-Leonardo no quería…a veces, es increíblemente egoísta pero es muy bueno, me apena que le hagas sufrir, le quiero como a un hermano y daría todo por que el tuviera un amor como el de Edward y tu…pero… oh Bella…solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa con quien estés, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Sonreí, he incluso sentí mis músculos tensarse debido a la extraña mueca

-Deberás acostumbrarte a sonreír, te sale fatal…

-¡Hey! Gracias…

La abracé, como haría con una hermana. Realmente la apreciaba, y me costaría mucho separarme de ella.

-¿Ustedes no quieren ser humanos?- pregunté entonces, curiosa

Ella rió, mientras me revolvía el cabello.

-Lo hemos considerado pero… bueno, tu no te sabes nuestras historias, Louis y yo vivíamos en Francia, hace unas décadas, teníamos todo lo que podíamos desear, éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos, así como tu y Jacob…

Cerré los ojos al sentir la ola de dolor que me embargó.

-Y un día…eso nos pasó por idiotas… salimos a una fiesta muy tarde, un amigo de nosotros, Philip, iba borracho manejando el coche. Quizás nosotros también estábamos pasados de copas no lo se, solo recuerdo que Louis le alentaba a que fuéramos a las carreras clandestinas que se hacían en el barrio en el que él vivía. Yo no quería, y creo que discutimos… finalmente el auto se fue de control y…luego aparecí en un lugar silvestre, lejos de mi hogar. Louis estaba conmigo…y ahí encontramos a Leonardo- rió, triste- al principio desconfiaba en que hubiéramos sido tres los "llamados" para la misión… luego entendió. Hasta que llegaste tu.

-¿Qué pasó con Philip?

-Oh…el murió. Nunca pude ir a su funeral, lamentablemente… - suspiró- pero bueno basta de recuerdos tristes… me interroga el saber si vas a hacer lo que te dije…

-Oh oh oh… si- sonreí-

-Bueno, entonces creo que debes apurarte- se levantó de un salto y miró su reloj- ¡Rayos!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Debemos irnos…

-Anne…dime que pasa…- murmuré al ver que corría de un lado a otro, nerviosa-

-No llegaremos a tiempo…-susurró

-Anne…

Pero un sonido, parecido a un grito, interrumpió mis palabras. Ella se paró, tiesa, mirando en dirección al bosque.

-Eso sonó a Louis…- dijo con poca voz

Agudizamos el oído, y luego, muy cerca, escuchamos golpes y chillidos. Como una pelea…

-Anne…-urgí preocupada al no escuchar nada después de unos segundos-

-Bella…debemos apurarnos… la…

"¡_Malditos chupasangre!_" escuchamos la voz de Louis, luego unos ladridos como de lobos. No… no ahora…

-Guerra- completé la frase antes que ella y nos miramos, aterrorizadas.

Luego, solo pude sentir como mis pies corrían en una dirección inexistente. Ya estaba, la guerra había dado comienzo.

* * *

**_Eso es todo por hoy, ojalá me dejen sus post, y ya saben, estoy abierta a todo tipo de preguntas y sugerencias. _**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Magda_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Aquí estoy de vuelta. Traigo un capítulo largo, bueno...no tanto. Pero desde ya aviso que este capítulo tiene algunas palabras malsonantes y algunas escenas de violencia. ¿De que grado? Solo imagen una guerra._**

**_Como es solo este capítulo no voy a cambiar el rating, pero si les advierto. _**

**_Gracias a todas por dejarme review: Konii, Mari Cullen, Vane, Majo Black, Ardeth, nonblondes, un besote para todas ustedes!!!!! _**

**_Disclaimer: Todo es de Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama y algunos personajes._**

* * *

A medida que corríamos, internándonos en aquel lugar, los gritos y los golpes resonaban mas fuertes que nunca. Anne miraba todo angustiada, mientras trataba de olfatear el olor de nuestros compañeros.

-Por aquí- me indico con sigilo mientras empezábamos a caminar con cuidado. Mi amiga tomo unas cuantas ramas y las movió, permitiéndome verlo con claridad.

Era en el prado. Y la escena era la más horrible que había visto nunca.

De un lado a otro, figuras y sombras se movían con agilidad y rapidez, pude distinguir a Leo y a Louis, encabezando unas ocho personas que no pude reconocer, pero que tenían los mismos ojos verdes que todos. Que yo.

Por otro lado, los Cullen y otros cuatro vampiros desconocidos que nunca había visto. Claro que eran mucho mas aterradores que mi ex familia. Podía ver sus ojos color borgoña, y sus afilados dientes listos para matar. Me sorprendí ver las muecas que todos hacían, mirándose entre si, analizando sus oponentes. Carlisle y Esme estaban a un lado, ambos con actitud defensiva y la menos humana que había visto nunca. Jasper mantenía a una agitada Alice a un lado prudente, ambos parecían no poder detectar a otra persona que no fueran a quienes iban a destruir. Emmet y Rosalie, por otro lado, estaban junto a los desconocidos, mientras que en el centro, estaba Edward.

Su actitud era serena, aunque mantenía sus manos en una pose defensiva, mientras analizaba a Leonardo con ojos calculadores.

Casi pude darme cuenta que la manada de licántropos estaban al centro, en dirección al norte, algunos estaban sangrando ligeramente, mientras gruñían en espera de que alguien les atacara. Estaban dispuestos a vengar la muerte de Jake, así que en ese caso, debería presentarme.

Con lentitud, salí de entre los arboles, seguida de Anne, que fue corriendo a un lado de su mejor amigo. Por un momento balbucee, mientras sentía varios pares de ojos en mi.

¿Debía ayudar a mi propia raza, debía matar a mi familia? Di un paso hacia Leonardo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Pero… ¿Era justo que traicionara a las personas que habían dado todo por mi, era justo que traicionara al ser que amaba con todas mis fuerzas?

Me detuve, tratando de volver, pero una mano tomó la mía delicadamente.

-Por favor- pidió Leo con ojos suplicantes.

No podía verlo, era un mounstro. Ambos lo éramos.

-No me pidas mas de lo que puedo hacer- rogué mientras cerraba los ojos, y era, literalmente arrastrada a su bando.

No podía ver las caras de los Cullen, no podía ver la decepción de sus rostros. Y entonces caí en cuenta de algo.

El olor, no sentía su olor. No sentía la esencia que emanaban, era como si mis sentidos rechazaran aquella sensación, como si mi cuerpo se sintiera tan asqueado que tratara de evitar cualquier contacto con ellos para no hacerles daño.

Levanté la vista, sorprendida, y me di cuenta que los Cullen no habían cambiado sus facciones, permanecían en la misma posición, inmóviles. Ninguno parecía notar que yo estaba aquí, ni siquiera Edward.

Algo surgió dentro de mi, y entonces vi que mis manos habían cambiado nuevamente, y ya estaban listas para ser testigos, para ser verdugas de la muerte de las personas que mas amaba en mi vida.

-Que empiece- sonrió Leonardo y todo volvió a ser solo figuras y sombras.

::::_**Alice Cullen**_::::

Por un momento creí que Bella iba a ser de nuestro lado. Solo una milésima de segundo, mis visiones me ayudaban a ver todo el rumbo de decisiones que la cabeza de mi amiga tomaba en menos de un minuto. Casi podía sentir la desesperación que emanaba de ella.

Cuando deseaba poder ayudarla, pero no podía, estaba inmóvil, mirando aquel joven moreno que había herido a Jasper hace unos instantes.

Di una vuelta en espiral, mientras clavaba una pequeña daga en el hombro de mi oponente, mientras lo veía caer adolorido.

-¡Louis!- gritó la pelirroja que había estado con Bella hace unos instantes.

Corrió a su lado, a levantarlo, mientras me miraba cargada de ira.

Se abalanzó contra mi en cuanto pudo, mientras trataba de atravesar mi rostro con sus letales garras, pero yo no me quedaba atrás. Jasper me había enseñado mucho de lucha, así que no tenía mayores problemas. Me las arreglé para dejarla en el suelo en menos de dos minutos.

-¡Aléjate de el, bastardo!- el grito de Rosalie me hizo distraerme por un momento, mientras miraba en su dirección, estaba totalmente enfurecida, mientras saltaba con agilidad por sobre el cuerpo de Emmet y empujaba a uno de nuestros oponentes, un chico rubio, que al parecer lo había inmovilizado.

Desvié mis ojos, cuando sentí el grito del chico, al ser por mordido por mi hermana. Luego sentí un par de golpes y unos gritos de "¡_suéltenlo_!" y Bella pasó delante de mi con una agilidad asombrosa. Alec y Heidi tenían inmovilizado a ese tal Leonardo en el piso, así que con una fuerza bruta los empujó a un lado, tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Gracias- escuché decir al chico sonriendo y luego ella fue a por sus dos presas.

No pude ver cuando sus garras atravesaron el pequeño cuello de Alec. Pero si cuando la sombra de Heidi huía despavorida.

Realmente me sentía culpable. Culpable de todo esto que Bella estaba pasando, en este mounstro en el cual se había convertido para salvar su vida. Culpable por que si hubiera convencido a Edward de quedarse nada de esto hubiera pasado. Nada.

-¡Arggg!

Me voltee al ver que Jasper había sido lanzado a un lado, por un furioso lobo. Sentí la ira resurgir en mi.

-¡Hazte un lado saco de pulgas!- grité enrabiada mientras iba corriendo en ayuda de mi esposo…

**_:::::Edward Cullen:::_**::

Vi que Alice iba corriendo en ayuda de Jasper junto al licántropo, Rosalie estaba ayudando a Emmet que por alguna razón, parecía apunto de desmayarse. Esme luchaba con uno de los lobos, unos metros mas allá, ayudada por un ágil Carlisle.

Pero faltaba ella.

Faltaba Bella.

La había perdido de vista cuando fugazmente, su figura se había interpuesto a la de Rosalie, para ayudar a Leonardo con un muchacho que ya había perdido la vida.

Luego de eso, no la vi mas.

"_Edward, trata de mantener a los licántropos lejos de Emmet y Rosalie, al parecer tienen problemas_" resonó la voz de Jasper en mi cabeza, mientras veía asombrado como su esposa lo defendía con uñas y dientes.

Asentí, mientras iba en busca de mis hermanos, tratar de mantener a esos cachorros a raya no era tan difícil, Sam estaba peleando con Carlisle, por lo que los demás iban a estar sin problemas.

Y entonces, cosas extrañas sucedieron, Alice dejó de pelear de un momento a otro, mientras se tambaleaba. Jasper fue a remplazarla en menos de un segundo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Di unos pasos preocupado, y ella levantó la vista, aterrorizada.

"_…Bella…_"

Y lo escuché, tan solo unos segundos después. El grito aterrado de mi amada.

Empecé a correr, el grito venía del bosque.

_"¡¡Déjalo en paz!!__ ¡¡No!!__" _

Gritos. Una pelea cerca y luego unas risotadas.

-No, Bella…no…

Me detuve de golpe al salir de entre los arboles, Jane estaba frente a Leonardo, sonriendo de forma sádica, mientras el otro se retorcía de dolor en el piso. Bella estaba parada, a un lado, siendo sostenida con fuerza por Dimitri y Heidi.

-Edward- dijo de forma alegre la pequeña vampiro- Que bueno que llegaste…

-¡Edward no!- grito Bella pero los demás la hicieron callar

Estábamos esperando, después de todo, alguien de su familia debe acabar con esta plaga…

Vi el cuerpo de Leonardo moverse un poco, tenía varias heridas, aunque de ellas solo salían líquidos blanquecinos.

-Cullen- me miró, con ojos de indescifrable expresión.

Y sin saber que hacía, le ofrecí la mano. Le ofrecí la mano a aquel que me había declarado la guerra por el amor de Bella, a aquel que había disfrutado de sus besos y caricias durante todo el tiempo que yo no estuve. Aquel que la cuidó cuando yo no lo hice.

Me sonrió, al tiempo que la estrechaba y yo le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sueltenla- hablé con voz clara- ¡Ahora!

Dimitri me miró burlón

-No veo el por que…

En un segundo, lo tenía sobre mi. Sin que pudiera advertir su movimiento.

Grité, mientras rodábamos por el piso. Jane aprovechó el momento para torturar otro poco mas al Ángel con su increíble don, mientras Bella forcejeaba junto a Heidi.

Di un golpe, creyendo que le había quebrado algún hueso, y luego traté de morderle, pero era muy fuerte.

Sentí un grito, un golpe y luego vi el cuerpo pequeño de Jane desplomarse en el piso. No quise ver su rostro, agujereado por las armas de mi chica. Levanté la vista, y vi a Bella mirando su cuerpo con asco. Heidi estaba en el piso, aterrorizada.

Solo necesitó ese momento, Dimitri me empujó a un lado con fuerza bruta, mientras una de sus manos se cerraba en torno a mi cuello.

-¡Edward!

-¡Ahora Heidi!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la vampira se aprovechó, jalando del cabello de Bella y mordiendo su delicado cuello.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, mientras veía sus ojos apagarse completamente a medida que pasaban los segundos. Vi su vida, salir por sus ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Vi a Bella morir.

* * *

**_Bien, espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. No sabía como describir la guerra, me estaba costando un mundo, hasta que al final, salió esto, con un toque de visión de Alice y del mismo Edward. _**

**_Ahora, no es tan terrible que Bella muera¿no? De echo, estaba viendo en los review y me decían que Bella muriera pronto (si que suena feo xD). El problema, es que solo tiene segundos de vida para sobrevivir._**

**_ ¿Podrá Leonardo decirle a Edward que debe salvar a Bella, o irá el mismo y se ganará el credito¿O quizás, Anne saldrá en su ayuda, e irá a salvarla? _**

**_Sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, que no se si lo cuelgue mañana, pero antes del viernes el cap estará ya subido. ¡Dos mas y se acaba! _**

**_Cuidence mucho! _**

**_Besos! _**

**_Magda_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí¿No me demoré mucho, no? Estoy emocionada... ¡Uno mas y se termina! Aquí veremos quien salva a Bella...y demás. **_

_**Bueno, no tengo palabras, solo muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! me suben el ánimo, y es lo que necesito por ahora T.T acabo de entrar al colegio y estoy ya con mucho trabajo. **_

_**¡Espero llegar a los 100 con este capítulo! realmente me sentiría muy feliz si eso ocurriera, no podría agradecerselo**_

_**Malfoy.Girl.Potter (me gusta tu nick ), nonblondes, TheKamikazeDemon, Drei Cullen, Ardeth (que bueno que te hayan gustado las frases intento siempre ponerle mucho sentimiento a lo que escribo), Itza Masen (gracias!), Mari Cullen, Vane, Majo Black y Aradia Gaunt (tu respuesta es en este cap )... Besotes para todas ustedes!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer... yo solo cree la historia y algunos personajes**_

* * *

Dicen que morir, es el mayor descanso que tu puedes obtener. Yo puedo negarlo, por que, perdón ¿Descanso? Me sentía horrible. Es la peor sensación que puedes experimentar, sentía mi cuerpo retorcerse mientras un dolor en el pecho se hacía cada vez mas profundo, como si me pegaran puñaladas y puñaladas.

Y aún así, no habría los ojos. O quizás no pudiera…no lo se.

Estaba atrapada en un mundo de sombras, de hecho no veía nada más que negro, negro mientras sentía las puñaladas clavarse más y más. ¿Quién lo hacía¿Quién me hacía pasar por esto?

Entonces, sentí un golpe en el hombro. Pequeño, pero un tacto frio que me hizo voltear rápidamente.

-Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido- me reprochó, para luego sonreir nuevamente—eres insufrible

-¿Edward?

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada del peligro y tu vas y…

-¿Edward eres tu?- me abalancé sobre él, mientras lo besaba de improviso. No pasó nada, no me respondió.

-No debiste haberlo echo…- me dijo entonces como si no hubiera pasado nada- después de todo…vamos a casa

-¿Qué?

-Te están esperando…

Otro golpe, y me doblé sobre mi misma esta vez. Había algo raro, pues Edward permanecía de pie, mirándome.

-Vamos Bella…- me susurró mientras me tendía la mano

A pesar de todo, lo veía a la perfección, sus rubios cabellos, su pálida piel y unos ojos negros que me miraban con burla. Era incluso magnifico cuando estaba muerta.

-Edward ayúdame…- supliqué mientras sentía otro golpe. Intenté acurrucarme en el piso, pero el no se movió

-Te están esperando…vamos Bella…-

Todavía tenía la mano estirada, así que intenté tomarla pero…

-¡No!- gritó, sobresaltándome, y pronto su rostro empezó a distorsionarse, el pelo se le alargó, mientras su piel adquiría ese tono broniceo, sus ojos, cambiaron de la burla a la preocupación. Era Jacob.

-¡Bella!- me llamó a pesar de que estaba a dos pasos de mí. Se inclinó lentamente, alterado

-¡Bella!- siguió gritando

-¿Jake?

-¡Bella!

Y luego otro golpe, esta vez, el más fuerte de todos, si no hubiera estado en el piso, me hubiera caído. Era un dolor agudo, como si te estuvieran arrancando el corazón.

Grité, y luego lo único que sentí fue un dolor en el estomago, como si hubieran puesto un enganche en el y tiraran. Volví a gritar, esta vez de pánico.

-¡BELLA!- el grito resonó en mis oídos.

Y entonces abrí los ojos.

Lo primero que capte fue el olor a sal, fuerte, potente, y luego escuché exclamaciones y un golpe. Escuché una risa, y vítores, pero no podía identificar nada, solo sentía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi rostro.

-¡Bella!- gritó la misma voz que me había estado llamando.

Y pensé que estaba muerta aún, por que Jacob Black no podía estar vivo. No podía estar frente a mi, llorando, con la cara llena de rasguños y el pelo revuelto.

Yo lo había matado.

-¿Jake?- pregunté atontada. Un dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente, mareándome hasta el punto de querer vomitar.

-¡Estas bien¡Estas bien!- levantó mi frágil cuerpo y me estrujó con fuerza.

-¡Me ahogas!- intenté decirle mientras ponía mis manos sobre su pecho y tiraba de el.

Nada. Jake no se movió ¿Qué pasaba con mi fuerza? Yo podía mover autos y casas enteras…

Entonces el me soltó. Y una conclusión se me vino a la mente.

-¿Me haz sacado del infierno¿Estoy en el cielo?- pregunté asombrada

El soltó la risa, aquella risa potente que tanto me gustaba. Aunque yo no le encontraba lo gracioso. Era obvio que Jake me había salvado de aquel infierno, además que yo ahora era humana.

Intenté golpearle, para probarme un poco y creo que el dolor fue mas fuerte que la intención.

-¡Auch!- grité mirando mi mano, que había vuelto a tener ese color humano, sentía mi corazón palpitar a mil. Y sonreí cuando la vi, ponerse roja debido a la sangre.

-¡Cuidado!- se preocupó mirando mi mano

Otro mareo, mientras mi cuerpo se removía inquieto, como si tuviera una descarga eléctrica

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué importa eso Jake?- sonreí- ¡Estoy en el cielo¡Edward no podrá creer…- me quedé callada. ¡Edward¡Yo estaba muerta, el no!- ¡Mierda!

Jacob soltó una risita

-¡No! Anne me mintió ¡he muerto¡Y Edward¡Edward aún vive!- gimotee mientras sentía salir gruesas lágrimas de mis ojos. Había extrañado esa sensación.

Jake se alarmó, mientras tomaba mis hombros para que le mirara

-Bella…no estas muerta

-¡No me mientas Jacob Black¡Tú!- le apunté- ¡estás muerto¡Yo misma te maté ¿Cómo…?

El volvió a reir, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos en la playa. En la playa del acantilado.

-¡No es gracioso!- intenté volver a pegarle pero otra sensación extraña me atacó, sentí mi cuerpo debilitarse, como si me desmayara.

-Tranquila Bells… ¿Cómo hago para que me entiendas?- se tocó la barbilla- Mira… tu no estás muerta, te acabo de SALVAR del maldito acantilado, y yo, no estoy muerto ¿Contenta?

- ¿Qué¿Entonces…?

-No pienses eso… no se como, ni que rayos hacías haciendo lo mismo que la última vez y no se por que estás nuevamente como humana, tampoco se el por que ni tu amigo el angelito ni tu chupasangre están aún aquí.

Mi mente empezó a procesar tanta información. ¿Eso quería decir que…había resultado?

-Pero yo te mate- dije frunciendo el ceño- yo te vi…Leonardo dijo que…

-Te corrijo- me interrumpió- casi me mataste…solo me dejaste inconsciente, estuve varios días buscándote para explicártelo pero me dijeron que habías desaparecido. Trataba de buscarte por estos lados escuché tu grito, creo que fui lo mas rápido que pude. Despertaste antes de que te hiciera el boca a boca- se sonrojó, mientras me miraba apenado

Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse también y adoré esa sensación.

-Entonces…¿Resultó?- me pregunté mas para mi misma

-¿Cuál es tu versión?

Le resumí la historia rápidamente, mientras sentía como un adormilamiento se iba apoderando de mis sentidos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No es nada…- traté de despistarle- Oh Jake cuanto me alegro de que estes bien…- le abracé, mientras aspiraba su aroma. Mi mejor amigo…vivo.

-¿Disfrutando, _perrito_?- preguntó una sarcástica voz y le solté, mientras me giraba.

Vi a dos ángeles, aunque unos ángeles fuera de lo común, mucho mas enojados de lo que los había visto en mi vida.

-¡Edward!- grité mientras intentaba pararme, dándome cuenta de que mis piernas no respondían con la suficiente fuerza.

Antes de darme en el suelo, fui rescatada por los agiles brazos de mi vampiro.

Sin perder un segundo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le besé.

Inmediatamente la coherencia abandonó mis sentidos, me sentía en las nubes, el aliento frio de Edward se entremezclaba con el mío, ahogándome en aquel sentimiento llamado amor…

-Edward- susurré cuando nos separamos por mi falta de aire

-Te amo Bella

Sonreí, y levanté la vista. Leonardo y Jake estaban parados, juntos, el primero claramente destrozado y el segundo con una mueca de asco que me hizo reír.

-Pensé que no había funcionado- suspiré, mientras Edward me tomaba en sus brazos y me acunaba en ellos.

-Leonardo…- intenté llamarle antes de que mi amado empezara a correr.

-No pasa nada- sonrió, triste, si pudiera llorar lo hubiera echo, por el tono de su voz- Después de todo, jamás hubiera resultado nuestro final feliz…-la voz se le quebró y lo último que pude ver de él, fue su rostro completamente adolorido

Jacob silbó

-Valla…

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse de lágrimas, odiaba hacer sentir mal a Leonardo, y ahora lo había destrozado. Lo había matado, no literalmente pero si de una forma en que cuesta mucho sanar. Lo se por propia experiencia

-¿Estas bien, amor?- me preguntó Edward, en un susurro al oído

No, no lo estaba. De hecho, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi. Negué con la cabeza. De pronto me sentía mareada…la vista se me nubló, y lo último que pude escuchar fueron los gritos desesperados de Jake…y de Edward.

* * *

**_¿Y? Anne advirtió a Bella de las consecuencias. ¿Que pasará¡sorpresa para el último capítulo de esta historia! _**

**_Nuevamente muchas gracias por los reviews! _**

**_Besos! _**

**_Magda_**


	14. Final

**_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Vengo aquí, con una sonrisa y con las manos temblorosas¡He terminado Virtud y Pecado y no puedo creerlo! No puedo mas que reirme sola, mientras miro la tormenta que hay en este lugar. Realmente hace frio, pero prometí que antes del viernes iba a estar y aquí estoy. Originalmente lo terminé mucho antes, en la tarde, pero por cosas del destino, me dio una impaciencia por ver Romeo y Julieta, así que tuve que interrumpir la publicación. ¡Pero aquí estoy! _**

**_No tengo mucho que decir, solo¡Gracias, gracias por haberme acompañado en este viaje! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, gracias por gastar parte de su tiempo en mi. No lo meresco y lo sé, soy una escritora mediocre, pero de verdad, intenté hacer una historia que no les aburriera, que disfrutaran leyendo. Antes había dicho que era mi primer fic de Crepúsculo...bueno, y estoy realmente contenta con los resultados. _**

**_Y bueno, un especial agradecimiento para Majo Krum, mi Herpotter querida, por su apoyo y por su aliento a que esto iba a funcionar, y lo hizo¡gracias! y por supuesto para Isis Bakott, por ayudarme, por publicar mientras no estaba, por mas que a veces me haga salir canas verdes¡gracias amiga! _**

**_Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, yo solo fui la creadora de la trama y algunos personajes._**

* * *

**Leonardo POV:**

La tristeza es un sentimiento del que es muy difícil sanar, lo se, había estado tratando escapar de el por años, había intentado sacar de mi mente mis pensamientos humanos, desecharlos, tratar de no dejarme embargar nuevamente por el dolor… y lo había conseguido.

Cuando Bella llegó a nuestra vida, algo dentro de mí se encendió, como una llama que no está dispuesta a ser apagada. Su sonrisa borraba cualquier sufrimiento que pudiera haber pasado, era como si la vida tomara otro rol para mí. Como si volviera a ser humano.

A pesar de que nosotros podemos gozar de muchas cualidades humanas, no es lo mismo. Al principio me costó entender esa necesidad que ella decía tener de volver a su antigua vida. No encontraba la razón por la cual aquel ser tan perfecto pudiera desear una vida llena de sufrimientos.

Me sabía su historia, sabía de Edward Cullen y su familia y sabía de Jacob. Los primeros años que estuvimos traté de hacerle creer que Jacob estaba bien, que había encontrado el amor en una chica de la Push. Pero lo cierto es que el nunca dejó de amarla, quizás entendió que era como su hermana pero siempre la buscó. Siempre la quiso. Siempre la amó, incluso hasta ahora. Siempre estuvo esa esperanza flameando en su corazón.

De Edward nunca supimos, nunca se me pasó por la mente el habernos encontrado aquí en Forks, de echo, esperaba conocerle y matarle, pero no tan pronto. No con ella a mi lado.

Cuando me convertí en esto, en lo que soy ahora, mi compañero en aquel entonces, Gustav, el primer "elegido" por decirlo de alguna forma, me explicó todo sobre nosotros, nuestros secretos y nuestra misión. Cuando conocí a Anne y Louis, lo supieron hasta cierta medida. Pero Bella nunca lo supo.

Quizás fue cobardía, no lo se, quizás amaba en demasía a Bella y no quería que se apartara de mi lado, soy un egoísta, pero la necesito, la necesito mas que a mi propia vida. No quería que la separaran de mi lado, pensarlo me aterrorizaba.

Suspiré, mientras miraba las estrellas que empañaban el cielo. La Luna estaba llena, radiante, en todo su esplendor. Habían pasado horas desde la última vez que la pude ver.

Lancé un sollozo, y ahora, mas que nunca, desee llorar. Desee sentir el calor de las lágrimas, la picazón de los ojos…pero no podía.

Así que me descargué contra el primer árbol que encontré, viendo como se iba abajo. No me importó. Nada importaba, la vida había dejado de tener sentido si no era con ella. Ya no quería este trabajo, quería morir.

Es la segunda vez que me ha pasado esto alguna vez, y esta vez, mucho peor que la anterior.

La primera fue, cuando era aún humano. Cuando era un joven lleno de sueños, enamorado, y completamente dichoso de la vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente que ese día, Violet, la primera mujer que había robado mi corazón, me había pedido que le trajera su libro favorito, _Romeo y Julieta_, de su antigua casa. La recuerdo a la perfección, sentada en nuestra cama, con cinco meses de embarazo, su pelo negro azabache cayendo en ondas por sus hombros y sus hermosos ojos azules. Su sonrisa dulce, era perfecta. Era mi ángel.

No estaba muy convencido de salir, la lluvia caía en las afueras Londres, en nuestro hogar. El frio y el viento era insoportable, pero mi deber de padre y de hombre enamorado se interpusieron primero.

Me despedí de ella, no sin antes prometerle que iba a volver pronto, y salí de casa, viendo aún su sonrisa grabada en mi rostro. Iba feliz, a pesar de que el clima me quisiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

La antigua casa de Violet estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa, por lo que tomé el auto y salí lo más rápido que pude, pensando en mi promesa. La lluvia empañaba el parabrisas pero eso no me importó, y sin querer, me fijé en la pequeña cajita que estaba en la guantera.

Sonreí, en ese momento no había hombre más feliz que yo. Esa noche le pediría matrimonio a Violet, después de todo, si íbamos a ser padres lo más conveniente era casarnos lo antes posible. Nunca lo había conversado con ella de eso, pero sabía que también lo anhelaba.

Y reí, reí por que tenía la vida más perfecta del mundo. Sin saber que me la iban a arrebatar segundos después.

Juro que nunca pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedió en realidad, solo pude sentirme cegado por una luz resplandeciente y luego…despertar en un claro.

Era de día y el hombre que se encontraba frente a mi, me miraba con expresión preocupada. Era unos diez mayor que yo, se le notaba en la mirada, aunque físicamente fuera todo lo contrario.

Me explicó lo que era y mi primera reacción fue el asombro, para pasar a la tristeza y luego al dolor, cuando dijo que me iba a apartar de mi hogar.

No me dejaba solo un segundo, y yo solo tenía la esperanza de que Violet pudiera entenderme cuando volviera.

Y no fue, hasta unos meses después, cuando me aparecí en nuestra casa.

Al principio la vi, vacía, sola… Y me asusté. No recuerdo haber tenido tanto miedo como aquella vez, no recuerdo haber sentido tanto pánico…

Me encontré con Giselle, nuestra empleada. Al principio pensó que era un fantasma, ya que al parecer todos me daban por muerto. Tuve que mentirle rápidamente, he inmediato pregunté por Violet. Giselle cambió su expresión por una de pena.

-"Lo siento, Leonardo, ella no está…"

Me contestó. Exigí saber mas, hasta que ella, dudando, me condujo por el bosque que había cerca, aquel cerco de árboles grandes y tenebrosos, pero que a mi me parecían fascinantes, de echo, cuando Violet y yo nos conocimos fue allí, ella estaba perdida y yo gentilmente le ofrecí resguardo en mi casa. Tantas cosas habían pasado luego de aquel encuentro, que el solo ver nuestro prado me provocaba nostalgia.

Pero entonces, Giselle se había detenido, apuntándome un punto unos metros más lejos.

-No pudo soportar su partida- susurró en voz baja, pero le oí.

_"Violet __Lattrie__-__ 1970-1989__" _

_"Tu recuerdo se borrará solo en el último latir de nuestros corazones" _

Y entonces, el mundo se me vino abajo.

Ahora, el mundo me ha vuelto arrebatar mi corazón. Me ha vuelto a quitar de las manos aquel preciado tesoro, aquella frágil muchacha que había echo que mi corazón latiera nuevamente, nunca iba a ocupar el lugar de Violet, pero había curado una herida que ahora se volvía abrir.

Lo que no se, es si voy a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo esta vez.

Bella había de vuelto la luz, una pequeña esperanza a mi corazón que ahora estaba apagada. Sus besos, sus caricias, eran algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Y la había perdido.

Pero ella lo amaba a él, a Edward. Por mas que hubiera dicho que lo odiaba alguna vez, se que muy en el fondo, ese amor permanecía intacto, escondido, tratando de no sacarlo a flote para no sufrir…pero estaba. Tal como esta el mío por Violet.

Miré el cielo¿Estaría ella, esperándome, si lograba llegar¿Me habría perdonado¿Estaría junto a mi hijo, esperándome?

Sonreí, mientras sacaba el pequeño libro que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida, en mi chaqueta.

"_Romeo y Julieta_"

Esa no era mi historia. Yo ahí solo formaba un personaje secundario… solo un conocido. Yo debía formar mi propia historia. Mi propia realidad.

Sin saber bien que hacía, lo tiré lejos, hasta que se embarró completamente.

-Mi propia historia- susurré, antes de echarme a correr, lejos de todo. Lejos de mis hermanos, de mi vida. De Bella.

Iba a conseguirlo, por más que costase, iba a ser feliz.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Suspiré, mientras me palpaba la sien en busca de descanso, cualquier que veía habitación de Bella la encontraría completamente silenciosa.

Pero lo cierto, es que no era así. Los pensamientos de todas las personas que allí había me estaban mareando seriamente.

_"¿Seguro que estará bien? no puedo ver su futuro"_ Alice dio silenciosamente con el pie en el piso, demostrando lo ofuscaba que estaba, fruncía el ceño, buscando alguna seña de que ella iba a estar bien, pero al parecer su futuro cambiaba constantemente. Había dejado de mirar cuando la _vi_, viendo una tumba con expresión sombría.

"_Si Anne no me tuviera por la mano, ya los abría echo trizas_" pensaba ese rubio llamado Louis, que, sentado a un lado de su cama, en actitud defensiva, miraba a Bella aprensivamente. Luego su cabeza se llenaba de distintas formas de torturarnos a cada uno de nosotros. Traté de esquivar sus pensamientos cuando imágenes increíblemente sádicas llenaron su mente.

"_Debería despertar ya, esto me está preocupando_" la muchacha pelirroja tomó la mano de mi amada, mientras hacía círculos en ella, imaginarios.

_"Ojalá no muriera, aunque…"_ bloquee inmediatamente los pensamientos de Rosalie, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de furia.

Mi mente se concentró en la de Jacob Black, que permanecía callado, de pie en la ventana, sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, o quizás trataba de bloquearme. Su expresión demostraba su descontento.

Un leve gemido me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mientras veía a Bella moverse de un lado a otro, con expresión de dolor.

-Edward…- me llamó, mientras yo me acercaba, a grandes zancadas.

-¿Bella?

Un grito escapó de sus labios

-No… no otra vez…

-Bella despierta- traté de remecerla, bajo la atenta supervisión de los otros dos ángeles.

_"¿Dónde está Leonardo? Quizás el sepa que hacer…" _pensó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño. Un gruñido escapó de mis labios, y ella, al notar que le miraba, levantó el mentón, furiosa

-Sal de mi mente sanguijuela- murmuró

No le contesté, Bella se había empezado a mover y fue cuando me di cuenta que de sus ojos, caían gruesas lágrimas. Se las sequé, mientras esperaba que abriera los ojos.

-Edward no me dejes- gimió al llorar

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, mientras sentía así mismo romperse mi corazón. Las heridas de mi Bella aún no sanaban del todo. Me odié por hacerle esto, por hacer que aún sufriera.

-No voy a dejarte…nunca

* * *

**Bella POV**

La vista me parecía borrosa, mientras mis parpados hacían un esfuerzo por abrirse.

-No voy a dejarte…- la voz aterciopelada de mi Edward me resonó al instante. Me sentí aliviada, al sentir su perfume, embriagador.

Lo primero que vi de el, fueron sus ojos, relucientes, ansiosos, mientras formaba esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

No fui consiente por cuanto tiempo nos miramos a los ojos, quizás solo hasta que sentí una puerta cerrarse de golpe.

-¿Alice?- Pregunté en un susurro. Sentía la voz ronca, y a la vez, yo misma me sentía enferma, como si tuviera fiebre.

Edward me volvió a sonreír, mientras se acomodaba a mi lado asintiendo. Su cuerpo, helado, fue un gran alivio para mi cuerpo.

-Estas ardiendo- me dijo reprobatoriamente- recuérdame suprimir los saltos de acantilado el resto de tu vida

Sonreí. No podía evitar sentirme triste por Leonardo, pero la presencia de Edward curaba todas las heridas antes echas.

-Te amo Edward…- murmuré mientras besaba su cuello

El me estrechó, mas fuerte en sus brazos

-Yo también te amo, Bella y no voy a dejarte, nunca lo olvides…de echo…eres mi ángel favorito…

-Y tu mi demonio favorito- reí

Se acomodó, para que su rostro quedara frente al mío, podía sentir su aliento embriagante.

-Saldrás de esta- era una afirmación y no pude mas que asentir

-Y tú estarás a mi lado…

Sonrió, mientras besaba la punta de mi nariz. Estuve apunto de dejarme embargar completamente por la locura.

-Edward…-susurré su nombre.

Y entonces, solo pude sentir sus fríos labios en los míos. Cerré los ojos, mientras sentía como el dejaba pasar todas las barreras que siempre impuso cuando estábamos juntos.

-Dadas las circunstancias…-jadeo cuando nos separamos- creo que deberé volver a pedírtelo¿Isabella Marie Swan, mi ángel, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Reí, una risa natural, y me sentía bien. Por primera vez, en cinco años, me sentía completa.

-Por supuesto, Edward Cullen, me encantaría.

-Eso quería escuchar- y volvió a juntar nuestros labios. Me dejé llevar completamente por el, por sus besos, por sus caricias, por mi vampiro perfecto.

Después de todo… lo amaba con locura.

Y lo mas importante, lo amaría para toda la eternidad.

* * *

**_Ya está, terminado. De verdad, si han seguido hasta aquí, es que son las personas mas maravillosas que he visto. Gracias. _**

**_Con respecto al capítulo, Leonardo es uno de los personajes que mas quiero, y quería que su historia fuera contada. Espero que me haya quedado bien. _**

**_Con respecto al epilogo, si va a ver. No se si lo cuelgue mañana o pasado. Tengo que pensarlo bien. _**

**_Ahora si, daré mis gracias correspondientes a cada una de las que me siguieron en esto: _**

_**Besotes para: Emykull, Katurix Gaunt, Arsa, Nania Loka, Dolce-Sherry, 3rill Cullen, Edward-and-Bella-lover, Samanta, Gabii, Malfoy Girl Potter (lamento si te han pillado! xD), Aguus, Aradia Gaunt, Dark Angel, PiRRa, Veronica, Lúthh, Lorenita Weasley, Maraclarita, Elizabeth Chiba, CleoProx, Patricia, Iris Swan, Konii, Sara, Mi92, Ardeth, Mari-Cullen, Majo Black, Hinata-MisaMisa-Cullen, Itza Masen, Vane, Drei Cullen, TheKamikazeDemon, Nonblondes, Vico y Clara. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias. **_

**_Bien, y como el show debe continuar, me iré a llorar mis lágrimas de felicidad a otra parte. Aún no puedo creerlo, ni tampoco el que haya llegado a los 100 post O.O_**

**_¡¡¡¡Besitos!!!!_**

**_Magdalena Black. _**


	15. Virtud y Pecado Epilogo

**_El epilogo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Con ciertas partes que quedan a la imaginación. ¡Finales abiertos! _**

**_Ahora si que se termina todo. Gracias por sus post del último cap¡estoy emocionada! _**

**_No tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado el viaje_**

**_Disclaimer: Todo es de Meyer, a excepción claro de algunos personajes y de la trama._**

* * *

La música que llegaba a mis oídos en ese instante, era la mas hermosa melodía que el ser humano tenga la dicha de escuchar. El sonido del piano, atrayente he hipnotizador, cegaba mis sentidos hasta convertirlos en uno solo. Era una canción compuesta para mí, con un tono que demostraba que la tormenta ya había pasado, que después de la lluvia, el sol vuelve a brillar. Que después de la tristeza y el dolor, la alegría se apodera de tu ser. Que todo había terminado ya.

-Oh Edward, es maravilloso- aplaudió Esme cuando terminó.

Los ojos dorados de mi amado se encontraron con los míos, profundos, mientras la juguetona sonrisa se colaba en sus labios. Entendiendo el mensaje, me incliné para besarle suavemente.

Pude sentir a Alice dando saltitos tontamente, y a Emmet murmurar algo por lo bajo. Sonreí avergonzada.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa, Bella- anunció Edward mientras tomaba mi mano suavemente.

Alice hizo un puchero

-No te la puedes llevar Edward ¡Aún no terminamos de organizar sus cosas!

-Alice tiene razón, Bella debe quedarse aún, hay mucho que hacer- añadió Rosalie sonriendo

-¡Una boda no se hace de un día para otro¿Qué nos falta por arreglar Rose¡Oh si!, los zapatos, el velo… ¡el ramo de flores! dios, te vas a ver lindísima Bells- mi futura hermana aplaudió con sus pequeñas manos de duende, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ilusión

-Lo siento chicas, pero enserio debo irme, quiero despedirme como corresponde- atajé antes de que pudieran convencerme.

No podía creer que después de toda la odisea pasada, hayan ocurrido ya cuatro meses, los cuatro meses más difíciles de mi vida, pero aún así, los más felices.

Cuando me enteré que Leonardo se había marchado para no volver, algo pareció hacerse trizas dentro de mí, pude sentir el crujido cuando Anne, cabizbaja, me lo confirmó a los dos días. Parecía que me hubieran robado algo, una pequeña parte de mi corazón que siempre estaría vacía.

Por otra parte, Jake tuvo serios problemas para aceptar a Edward. Después de lo que me había echo, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo del todo, pero creo que entendió. Nos habríamos distanciado seriamente, de no ser por que el tiempo no borró nuestro cariño mutuo. Para nosotros, es como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Seguíamos siendo iguales, aunque ahora tenía que soportar sus estúpidas bromas, sobre lo debilucha y frágil que era.

Sin embargo, no todo era completa felicidad. Los Vulturis se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido gracias a Heidi y Dimitri, así que teníamos que acelerar todos nuestros planes para mantenernos a salvo. No iba a arriesgar a mi familia para nada, perderlos a ellos también iba a ser lo que culminara conmigo. Aún tengo pesadillas sobre ello.

Sentí los fríos labios de Edward besar mi cuello, y entonces me di cuenta de que los Cullen habían abandonado la habitación y estábamos solos.

- Llévame a casa…- susurré

Pronto, me sentí resguardada en sus brazos, mientras me llevaba con rapidez al volvo plateado. Estaba preparándome psicológicamente ya para la despedida, hoy, Anne y Louis iban a abandonar Forks para siempre. Y dolía, no era tanto como perder a alguno de los Cullen, pero me dejaban el mismo vacío en el corazón.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Esa tal Anne dijo que no era necesario…- murmuró Edward con la vista fija en el camino.

Estaba segura que quería que no sufriera, después de todo, aún no me recupero del todo. Mi torpeza a aumentado mas de lo normal, pero creo que eso se debe a que mis características humanas, son tan pocas comparadas con las anteriores.

El camino a casa de Charlie fue corto. No podía creer que mañana, iba a ser la mujer del perfecto vampiro que tenía a mi lado. No podía creer que mañana, sería la señora Cullen. No podía creer que me casaría con Edward.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Edward al ver que no me bajaba

Le miré, con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba el hermoso anillo que mi dedo mantenía firme.

El rió entre dientes, mientras indicaba que ya era hora, así que abrí la puerta y me bajé. A los pocos segundos, lo tenía a mi lado para cerrarla.

Suspiré

-Vamos- tomé su mano, delicadamente y juntos nos encaminamos a la que mañana sería mi antiguo hogar.

Cogí mis llaves y abrí, con las manos temblorosas.

-Charlie llegará en veinte minutos- me susurró a mi oído, la perfecta voz aterciopelada de Edward.

Asentí, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la sala. No me sorprendió verlos a ambos mirándome con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, y no me importó que los brazos de Louis me estrujaran hasta quedarme sin aire.

-Bella, amor, te extrañaré- picó. A pesar de no tenerlo en mi campo visual, podía ver a Edward haciendo una mueca ante el sobrenombre.

Reí, a pesar de estar llorando de tristeza.

-Yo también te extrañaré Louis-

-Deja de llorar, no me gusta- hizo un puchero mientras secaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares- es como comer pan frente a los pobres

Le pegué un manotazo, para después pegar un alarido de dolor. Debía controlarme mas.

-¿Estás bien?- saltó Edward preocupadamente, mientras miraba desconfiado a mi hermano

-Si Edward…- reí, involuntariamente. Saqué a Louis de mi vista, mientras miraba a Anne, que con una sonrisa en el rostro, me estiraba los brazos.

Me lancé a ellos, sintiéndome acogida con rapidez. Anne me besó la frente con cariño

-Espero que puedas ser feliz… no nos entrometeremos nunca en tu vida, Bella…

-Deben completar la misión…-les regañé

-No si aceptamos el mismo camino que tu…

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida

-Pero a ustedes… ¡les encanta esta vida!

-Pero nunca podremos ser felices si tenemos en la conciencia la muerte de tu familia…y de ti misma en un futuro…

Miré a Edward de soslayo. Lo harían por mí, estarían dispuestos a no sobrevivir por mí…Mas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza con desesperación.

-No, Anne…no…- tomé sus manos entre las mías, suplicante

Pero no tenían más opción.

-La guerra será eterna, Bella… debes comprenderlo- me dijo tiernamente mientras ponía un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja-

Tenían razón, lo sabía, pero era tan injusto…

-¿Pero, y Leonardo?- pregunté esperanzada

Anne balbuceo

-Oh…bueno…el…entenderá, a su debido tiempo el…-

-Bella- Louis salió en su auxilio- debes comprender que no queremos esta vida, no si tenerla mancha las manos de tu sangre, de la sangre de a quien tu mas amas- lo último lo dijo con una nota de desprecio, mientras miraba a Edward.- Por mas que no lo acepte, no significa que lo mataré en la primera oportunidad…Leonardo quiere lo mejor para ti, quiere que seas feliz… y si para eso…debe…dejar su vida, lo hará. Te ama, Bella y no está dispuesto a matarte

Por un momento la pregunta de cómo sabían aquello se me vino a la mente, pero no le tomé importancia. Mi vista se había puesto borrosa, anegada por las lágrimas. Solo una conclusión saqué de todo esto: _No me pude despedir_

Edward se acercó a mí, mientras besaba mi cabello y me estrechaba en sus brazos. Creo que de no haberlo echo, me hubiera derrumbado ahí mismo.

¿Cuándo?- pregunté a Anne entre sollozos

-Hoy mismo

La frase resonó en mi cabeza, hoy, hoy, un día antes de mi boda. Hoy las dos personas mas maravillosas que había conocido aparte de los Cullen, iban a dejar la vida que yo jamás dejaría… hoy mis ángeles subirían al cielo. Al lugar donde yo jamás estaría.

-No deberían haberlo echo- la voz aterciopelada de Edward les habló con furia

-Ella tenía derecho a saberlo- Louis sonó cortante.

Asentí.

-¿Quién?- estaba diciendo solo monosílabos, pero no podía hacer mas, aún no podía formar una frase coherente.

Anne miró a Edward y por un momento algo encajó.

-No…- miré el rostro de mi perfecto ángel

Bella…- Anne me tomó la mano, separándome de Edward. Giré mi cabeza hacia sus ojos verdes- Es necesario… sabemos que con ellos será más rápido… que con los Vulturis…

Aún así no podía creerlo. Y al parecer ambos comprendieron mi estado de shock por que se acercaron a abrazarme.

-¿Él…vendrá? – pregunté mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente

Louis negó con la cabeza

-Se dará el lujo de esperar un tiempo mas…necesita aclara sus ideas… pensar con claridad.

Por lo menos la esperanza estaba dada, si lo seguía y lo encontraba quizás lograría despedirme de él…le debía tanto… ¡no podía dejarme así como así¡No!

-Se lo que estás pensando Bella pero creo que es mejor que desistas, no creo que pueda soportarlo…- Anne se mordió el labio inferior- Le conozco…

-Yo también, Anne, pero es necesario…lo necesito- supliqué y ella no pudo mas que asentir

-Ya es hora- Louis interrumpió- ¿Tu familia estará allí, sanguijuela?

Edward asintió, aunque no se atrevió a decir nada mas.

Íbamos al claro.

* * *

No me creía capaz de soportarlo, no me veía capaz de ver aquello. El tan solo ver los rostros de porcelana de Carlisle y de Rosalie, avanzando hacia mis hermanos solo hacía que la cosa empeorara. Edward había decidido quedarse a mi lado, para soportar el peso de mi cuerpo y de mi alma cuando no lograra mantenerme en pie. Era masoquista, pero debía ver aquello con mis propios ojos.

El crepúsculo estaba terminando, y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color violeta y anaranjado, como nunca en Forks. Era una preciosidad, como si estuviera dispuesto a recibir a las dos personas que iban a llegar en pocos minutos.

Pude ver los rostros, sin ninguna emoción, de quienes iban a ser los verdugos ese día. Habían aceptado, parecían los únicos dispuestos a hacerlo. Nunca les podría odiar por lo que harían, después de todo, la decisión no era mía.

Levanté la vista, solo para ver los rostros nerviosos de mis hermanos. Me acerqué con cuidado, para besar la frente de Anne y la comisura de los labios de Louis. Era la única manera de no olvidarles alguna vez.

-Prométeme que serás feliz- dijo Anne sonriéndome

-Lo seré-

-Amas a Edward, Bella, te lo mereces- Louis me guiñó un ojo y luego hizo una reverencia- Au Revoir cariño, fue un placer estar una dama como tu

Imité la reverencia, y no pude más que sonreír entre lágrimas

-Despídeme de Leonardo, dile que lo quiero…que lo amo- el susurro de mi amiga me tomó por sorpresa, así que no pude reaccionar- Prométemelo Bella

Asentí, calzando al fin el puzle en mi cabeza

-Se lo diré- prometí

-Au Revoir Bella

-Au Revoir Anne

Me di la media vuelta, tratando de controlar todas las emociones que se agolpaban en mi interior. Edward me acogió en sus brazos nuevamente. Pude notar los ojos de Rosalie y de Carlisle en mí. Anne y Louis asintieron.

Está bien- suspiré y cerré los ojos, para no ver.

Cuando el último rayo del crepúsculo se mostró en Forks, pude escuchar los cuerpos de mis amigos caer en el claro. Muertos.

* * *

La noche había aparecido rápidamente, bañando todo a su paso, y las estrellas, pequeños puntos en tan grande espacio, brillaban más de lo normal. Suspiré, mientras la mano de Edward se apretaba más silenciosa con la mía. Quería apoyarme, y se desesperaba al no saber como hacerlo. Lo sabía, siempre había querido leer mi mente.

Pero lo cierto, es que nadie podía ayudarme, quizás con el tiempo, la herida sanaría, pero no estaría curada del todo. No volvería a ser igual.

Me sorprendía lo silencioso que el bosque podía ser de noche. Lo había experimentado una vez, y era doloroso recordarlo. Cuando Edward se había marchado. Sin querer, una mano sostuvo mi pecho, al pensar que mi corazón había dejado de latir al recordarlo.

Había dejado de llorar, después de todo, le había prometido a Anne que sería feliz. Y lo iba a cumplir, costase lo que costase.

Sonreí, cosa que me parecía imposible en un momento como este.

-¿Y ese cambio?- Edward dejó de caminar, para verme con detenimiento

-Se lo prometí a Anne- contesté encogiéndome de hombros

Seguimos caminando, pero iba tan absorta que no me fijé en el detalle. Solo cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Edward me di cuenta que había tropezado, para variar.

-Mas cuidado Bella…

Pero estaba segura de que no era una piedra. De hecho, busqué a tientas.

-Un…¿Libro?- pregunté al no poder ver mucho gracias a la noche

Mi ángel lo tomó entre sus manos, mirando el titulo. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios

-Romeo y Julieta- murmuró mirándome a los ojos

Me sonrojé, sin detenerme a pensar, quien había sido el que había dejado aquel libro en aquel lugar.

Edward me tomó en sus brazos, acunándome. Aspiré su aroma, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el mío.

-Te recitaría un verso de Romeo en estos instantes- murmuró- pero no puedo mas que confundirme…

-¿Por qué?- besé su quijada, mientras el se separaba para verme a los ojos

Bella, eres la virtud de mi razón…- murmuró- me confundes, y eso solo me hace adorarte mas, nada tiene lógica cuando estoy contigo…

-Y yo creo que eres el mas grande pecado que hay en mi corazón…- le seguí, embobada- te amo mas que a mi vida, no hay comparación con eso

Edward enarcó una ceja

-¿Haz estado leyendo algún libro últimamente?

Me sonrojé, ignorándole, pero el solo besó mis labios una vez más.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- susurró mirando de soslayo el libro que tenía entre sus manos

Negué con la cabeza, mientras enredaba mis manos en su cabello. Volví a besar la comisura de sus labios

-Virtud y Pecado, Edward…

_The End_

* * *

**_Chan chan! después de haber estado todo el día en ello aquí está el epilogo. Bueno...no puedo mas que sentirme completamente feliz. Lo siento si decepcioné a alguien con lo de Anne y Louis, pero tenían su destino escrito desde que empezó este fic. _**

**_Y por cierto, antes de que se me olvide...tengo otra idea sobre Crepúsculo que me están dando vueltas en la cabeza. Intentaré trabajarla luego de darme unas mini-vacaciones. ¡Me tendrán hinchando por estos lados durante bastante tiempo! _**

**_Y bueno, gracias de nuevo._**

**_Nos veremos en otro viaje_**

**_Besos! _**

**_Magdalena Black._**


End file.
